Wrong Imprinting
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela não poderia ser a certa para ele, assim como ele não era para ela. Mas o destino não lhes perguntou, apenas os uniu.
1. Capítulo 1

Nome: Wrong Imprinting

Autor: Fla Doomsday

Tipo: Long-fic

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: NC-17

Personagens/Casais: Paul/Bella

Capa da fic: -

**N.A.:** _Tá, eu sei, meus problemas mentais não param, mas é isso mesmo, uma fic Paul/Bella. Eu me apaixonei pelo casal a um tempo atrás e resolvi arriscar, afinal, esse é meu padrão._

_Espero que gostem da fic e comentem muito._

_Esses personagens não me pertecem, pois se sim, tudo seria diferente. Apenas divirto-me com as coisas que minha mente cria._

_Sem betagem, sorry!  
><em>

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong Imprinting<strong>

_Fla Doomsday_

Tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta. Bella abriu os olhos devagar observando como aqueles olhos negros olhavam-na sem parecer entender o que estava acontecendo ali também. A chuva continuava caindo forte, o metal frio do Chevy deixava ainda mais frio o corpo de Bella. Engoliu em seco quando conseguiu pensar no que estava acontecendo.

"Merda." Sussurrou para si mesmo.

"Inferno, Swan, porque tinha que ser você?"

* * *

><p><em>Dois dias antes.<em>

Eles a olhavam espantados, sem conseguir acreditar que aquela garotinha tinha realmente batido em um deles. Sam colocou-se a frente de Paul, olhando Bella de cima.

"Seria melhor se você voltasse para sua casa."

"Paul." Quil disse em tom de aviso. Sam olhou para trás, ficando na frente de Bella, tampando-a.

"Paul, vá!"

Não houve tempo. Sam empurrou Bella para trás, fazendo a morena cair no chão, no exato momento em que Paul tremeu fortemente pela última vez, inclinando-se no chão e explodindo, tornando-se um lobo.

Bella, do chão, viu por entre as pernas de Sam, o lobo rosnar e grunhir. Quil e Embry estavam afastados, sorrindo e olhavam hora para Bella, hora para Paul, esperando o desfecho.

"Eu disse, vá!"

Sam gritou forte, assustando a todos. Paul ainda rosnou alguns segundos, mas virou-se, correndo para dentro da floresta, desaparecendo. Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, virando-se e vendo Bella ainda no chão observando a orla da floresta onde o lobo havia desaparecido.

"Está machucada?" Bella negou apenas balançando a cabeça. "Venha."

"Ei Sam, e agora?" Quil perguntou enquanto Sam pegava Bella pela mão, ajudando-a a levantar do chão.

"Ela já conhece algo sobrenatural, uma coisa a mais não fará tanta diferença na vida dela."

A frase de Sam chocou-a, fazendo-a recuar um passo.

"O quê?" Para Bella eles saberem dos Cullen era algo novo.

"Os sanguessugas, Bella, não precisa esconder." Embry explicou achando graça no rosto surpreso dela.

"Sanquessugas?" Além de chocada Bella sentiu-se mal por ouvir alguém falar assim dos Cullen.

"Bella, acho que seria um bom momento para conversamos sobre... os Cullen e a Reserva."

Bella respirava rapidamente, eram coisas demais acontecendo sem que ela tivesse o mínimo controle. Andou ao lado de Sam, parando na varanda de Jacob, olhando a todo momento para a orla da floresta. Tinha certeza, de algum modo, que aquele logo, _Paul_, estava ali, observando-a, cercando-a. Porém, não sentia medo, apenas um aperto em seu coração, como se fosse necessário vê-lo, mesmo que encarar novamente aquele lobo lhe enviasse arrepios por todo o corpo.

"Bella?"

Sam chamou a atenção da morena ao vê-la fitar insegura a floresta. Paul havia desobedecido uma ordem direta, aquilo somente poderia significar uma coisa. Respirou fundo. Era hora de Isabella Swan saber sobre tudo. _Tudo_.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>

**PS: **_Pessoas, os capítulos são bem maiores, mas esse primeiro precisava ser desse tamanho ou eu já revelaria horrores pra vocês... ;D_


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, se vocês soubessem como fiquei feliz de ver a recepção que essa teve... nossa, adorei as reviews, e acho que recebi todas. Obrigada a todo mundo que colocou a fic no alerta, nos favoritos e mandou review. Espero que gostem, esse capítulo tem cinco páginas, como todos terão._

_Sem betagem amores, so sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Bella estava estática, sem conseguir pronunciar nem mesmo uma palavra. O mundo sobrenatural, qual os Cullens a haviam jogado anos antes, agora ficava mais complexo. Mais difícil, mais perigoso. Jake, seu amigo, o único que ficara, o único que quisera estar a seu lado, era um... _lobisomem_. Sentiu-se ficar fraca, apoiando-se na parede da varanda da casa de Jake, Sam olhando-a sem saber bem o que dizer agora. Mas tinha algo mais a ser dito.

"Bella... na Reserva a algo chamado... _imprinting_."

A palavra pareceu enviar uma descarga elétrica no corpo de Bella, que olhou-o com medo, temendo; porém, ao mesmo tempo sua mente parecia aceitar aquilo, sem nem ao menos saber o que era.

"O _imprinting_ é algo que acontece com o lobo... quando acha sua parceira. A verdadeira parceira... a mulher feita para ele." Sam dizia tudo com cuidado, sabia que Bella era a _Singer_ de um dos Cullen, teria que tomar muito cuidado para não assustá-la a ponto de fazê-la sumir e por consequência matar Paul. "Almas gêmeas, se preferir... cada lobo ao olhar para sua parceira, dentro dos olhos dela pela primeira vez, tem seu _imprinting_, e um torna-se o mundo do outro..."

"Sam..." Bella disse encontrando sua voz no fundo da garganta. Forçando-a a sair. "O que isso quer dizer?"

Sam ainda levou um tempo ponderando se deveria deixar Paul contar, mas seria desastroso. Bella estava emocionalmente instável, e Paul _era_ emocionalmente instável. Se deixasse que ele contasse, o cenário poderia ser pior do que já estava.

"Paul... ele..."

Não foi necessário que Sam terminasse a frase, Bella sentiu o mundo girar, a cabeça começar a pender e perdeu os sentidos. Sam segurou-a antes que ela chegasse ao chão, olhando para os lados vendo Quil e Embry rindo dele.

"Quil, ache Paul, mande-o ir para minha casa, avise Emily que estou levando Isabella Swan até lá, conte o que aconteceu."

Quil assentiu, correndo para a borda da floresta enquanto tirava o shorts, estourando em um lobo logo após, sumindo da vista. Embry aproximou-se, vendo Sam carregar o corpo de Bella desacordado.

"Paul não tem sorte alguma com mulher não?"

Sam riu fraco enquanto balançava a cabeça começando a andar com Bella em seus braços indo na direção de sua casa. Olhou-a e logo após olhou para frente, aquilo traria certas dificuldades.

"Paul nunca teve vontade de escolher mulheres certas... Isabella nunca teve oportunidade de escolher o certo para ela." Respirou fundo vendo Embry observá-la sério. Mirou o mesmo ponto que ele olhava, algo marcado no punho esquerdo dela.

"Sam..."

"Já tinha visto. Ela terá que nos explicar isso... mas acho que a explicação para Paul será ainda pior."

Embry assentiu, sabendo que aquilo era uma mordida de vampiro. E se fosse uma mordida, porque ela não estava transformada? E aquilo também significava que os Cullen haviam quebrado o pacto... poderiam caçá-los, se algum dia eles voltassem. Sorriu, Paul adoraria essa notícia.

* * *

><p>Paul corria o mais rápido possível que conseguia. Ouvia Quil a falar rápido, mas não quis prestar atenção, queria sumir. Não era possível que aquilo havia acontecido. Aquela era Isabella Swan, a amante do sanguessuga, a que era a namoradinha imaginária de Jacob. Porque ele tinha que ter seu <em>imprinting<em> com ela? Porque ela estava tornando-se seu mundo? Porque aquele aperto em sua mente e seu coração?

"_Paul? Sam contou para ela... é para você ir até Emily."_

Quil gritou, ultrapassando os próprios pensamentos de Paul, fazendo-o derrapar na terra fofa pela qual corria. Aquilo era uma ordem do Alpha, não poderia continuar correndo, fugindo. Seu corpo enorme fez a volta, sentou-se, ouvindo alto.

_"Paul, não é sua culpa. É..."_

_"Culpa de Isabella Swan ."_

Quil parou de correr, aproximando-se de Paul, olhando-o sério. Vendo se era seguro aproximar-se, não querendo começar uma briga desnecessária com seu irmão de clã.

_"Paul, não faça isso."_

Paul começou a correr, não querendo ouvir Quil. Tinha que voltar para casa de Sam e Emily, lidar com o destino que ele nunca escolheria, a mulher que ele nunca desejaria, a vida que ele nunca pediria para ter. Me infelizmente, seria dele.

* * *

><p>Sam estava parado na varanda de sua casa, tinha chegado com Isabella ainda desacordada em seus braços, vendo Emily olhá-lo sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quil não deveria ter voltado. Explicou o que aconteceu e mandou Embry achar Jacob, vê-lo, observar como ele estava e se já tinha se transformado e já sabia sobre Paul e Bella.<p>

Observou a floresta a sua frente, começava a escurecer, mas sua visão ainda estava perfeita. Viu o lobo cinza escuro aproximando-se, os olhos observando atentamente cada pequeno pedaço da varanda.

"Transforme-se, precisamos conversar."

Paul abaixou-se e logo era um rapaz alto novamente, olhando Sam com olhos temerosos. Tinha desobedecido uma ordem direta do Alpha e sabia que precisava ser punido, e não poderia reclamar.

"Paul, precisa me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu."

Mesmo que Sam soubesse o que tinha acontecido, precisava que Paul dissesse.

"Você sabe _exatamente_ o que aconteceu, Sam. E como eu saio dessa merda?"

Sam cruzou os braços, descendo os dois degraus que separavam-no de Paul. Olhou de maneira séria, tinha que fazê-lo entender, se é que ele já não tinha entendido, que aquilo era para a vida toda.

"Você teve seu _imprinting_, Paul, não há saída, sabe disso."

"Mas com ela?" Paul moveu-se, andando em círculos enquanto apontava para a casa de Sam. "A amante dos sanguessugas? Justamente _ela_?"

"Isso tem algum porque, Paul."

"Sim, realmente, essa vida preso em La Push já não era o suficiente. Agora ainda estou preso com alguém que simplesmente me enoja."

A dor de dizer tal coisa sobre Isabella lhe machucou, mas pouco importou-se. Não queria aquilo, era simplesmente impossível que fosse feliz com ela.

"Paul, algo bom poderá vir desse relacionamento."

O rapaz parou de mover-se, cruzando os braços, pouco importando-se em ainda estar nu. Estavam acostumados com isso, por isso quando Emily apareceu na porta, olhando a discussão deles, pouco importou-se. Sorriu de lado, vendo Sam olhá-lo com olhos preocupados.

"Claro, ao menos uma boa foda por dia vou ter garantida."

Os três olharam para o corredor atrás de Emily, vendo Isabella Swan parada ouvindo a conversa. Paul sorrindo ainda mais, sabia que ela estava escutando, a vira mover-se no sofá há alguns segundos. Se ele iria ser miserável nessa história, ela também seria. Garantiria isso.

"Isabella... acho melhor vir comigo."

Emily viu como os olhos dela miravam Paul seriamente, as mãos fechadas em punhos. Sabia que ela não entraria.

"Quem você pensa que é?"

A pergunta saiu baixa. Bella aproximou-se mesmo sentindo medo após vê-lo transformar-se em lobo. Paul continuou com o mesmo sorriso, esperando que ela continuasse aproximando-se e dissesse algo mais.

"Paul!"

Sam chamou a atenção de todos, e Bella observou-o séria também.

"Troque-se e pare de dizer..."

"A verdade?"

Bella irritou-se novamente. Aproximando-se de Paul e olhando bem dentro dos olhos escuros dele, via-o ainda sorrindo do mesmo jeito superior, como se soubesse mais do que ela. Fechou os punhos, cravando as unhas curtas na palma da mão. A dor não era nada comparada a sua raiva, mas viu Paul olhá-la naquela direção, ficando sério por um segundo; porém, os olhos voltaram para os dela, o sorriso debochado de volta aos lábios.

"Qual é seu problema? Eu também não pedi por isso." Seus olhos miravam seriamente os olhos dele. "Não pedi para ter _nada disso_ em minha vida. _Nenhum_ de vocês. Eu simplesmente fui jogada aqui." Todos sabiam que Bella não falava apenas de Paul e a situação a qual encontravam-se; não, ela falava sobre os Cullen. "Não ache que estou feliz de estar presa ao garoto mais promíscuo que a Reserva tem. Acredite, isso não é nada comparado ao que pensei que teria."

Emily riu baixo enquanto Sam descruzava os braços e passava as mãos nos cabelos, achando que aquilo levaria horas para ser resolvido. Mas sorriu, Isabella estava simplesmente devolvendo o que Paul lhe falara, e ele merecia ouvir.

"Porque ficar preso com a amante dos sanguessugas recatada, sem curvas e sem graça alguma, realmente é o sonho da minha vida."

Bella não considerou o que poderia acontecer quando levantou a mão e novamente a fez entrar em contato com o rosto de Paul. Paul apenas continuou mirando-a, seu corpo estremecendo, porém, não estava a ponto de transformar-se, não, ele apenas levantou sua própria mão, vendo Isabella encolher-se minimamente, como que com medo. Não iria bater nela, apenas segurou a mão que lhe acertara pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, puxando Isabella para perto de si.

Sam observava a cena de perto, porém, sem interferir, não sentia perigo vindo de Paul. Mas não arriscaria a vida de Isabella.

"Esses tapas terão consequências dolorosas para você mesma, Isabella."

Bella tentou afastar-se de Paul, mas o aperto dele em seu punho não permitia. Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo-o mirá-la sério, o sorriso de deboche substituído por uma linha reta em seus lábios. Não soube quando moveu sua outra mão, apenas a viu sendo segurada no ar por Paul, os dedos dele fechando-se com força sobre sua pele.

"Vamos, me bata novamente. _Tente._"

O desafio fez a pele de Bella ferver que apenas levantou o joelho direito, acertando Paul entre as pernas, vendo-o cair de joelhos, as mãos soltando as dela. Bella afastou-se rápido, parando perto de Sam, olhando para ele com certo receio de ter feito algo errado.

"Se soubesse que era briguenta, Isabella, a teria colocada junto de Paul há muito tempo."

Bella sorriu com a frase de Sam, vendo-o ir na direção de Paul, que ainda estava ajoelhado, segurando as partes entre as mãos, reclamando de dor.

"Pare de reclamar, em segundos parará de doer. Não é como se você não tivesse merecido." Emily disse parando ao lado de Bella e olhando-a. "Então, você é Isabella Swan, o _imprinting_ de Paul?" Bella não assentiu, apenas abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer. "Já gosto de você pelo que fez a ele. Venha, precisamos conversar. Meu nome é Emily, _imprinting_ de Sam."

"Prazer, Emily." Bella olhou para o rosto marcado de Emily e logo após arrependeu-se quando a viu lhe fitando suass cicatrizes. "Desculpe."

"Não precisa se desculpar, é normal." Emily levou Bella para dentro da casa novamente, fazendo-a sentar no sofá e sentando a seu lado. "Sam não gosta que as pessoas fiquem olhando, reparando demais, mas eu não ligo. Ele não teve culpa."

Bella engoliu em seco com tal frase.

"Sam fez isso?" A pergunto saiu sem que Bella pudesse detê-la. Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, escondendo-se atrás dos cabelos, mas ouviu Emily rindo baixo.

"É incrível como você ficou todo esse tempo entre os vampiros, corando desse jeito."

A frase fez Bella levantar a cabeça rápido, olhando Emily com certo ressentimento no olhar.

"Desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito isso." Emily desculpou-se vendo Bella sorrir forçadamente. "E sim, foi Sam que me machucou. Mas não foi culpa dele. Ele já tinha me avisado muitas vezes para não ficar perto quando ele se transforma... eu estava no lugar errado, na hora errada."

Sam entrou nesse mesmo momento, Paul atrás dele, vestido um shorts, sem camiseta. Ambos olharam Bella e Emily conversando.

"Bella, você e Paul precisam conversar." Sam olhou para Paul ao vê-lo rosnar baixo. "Civilizadamente."

"Não!" Bella levantou-se, os punhos fechando-se novamente, os olhos de Paul em suas mãos novamente quando suas unhas fizeram contato com sua pele e a machucaram novamente. "Ele deixou claro o que acha sobre tudo isso. Bom, eu simplesmente acho que isso é uma verdadeira merda." O palavrão saiu com tamanha facilidade que Bella assustou-se. "Por isso, vou embora. Obrigada e desculpe qualquer coisa, Emily. Sam."

Bella saiu da casa deles sem olhar novamente para trás. Iria embora andando se fosse necessário, mas não ficaria mais nenhum momento perto de Paul.

"Vou levá-la pra casa." Emily disse, pegando a chave do carro de Sam e saiu pela porta sem dizer mais nada. Paul jogou-se no sofá, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

"Sabe bem o quanto isso vai lhe fazer sofrer, Paul." Outro rosnado saiu por entre os lábios de Paul, fazendo Sam rir baixo. "Seria mais fácil aceitar por definitivo."

"Você ouviu o que ela disse, não sou só eu que acho isso impossível."

"Vou lhe dizer isso apenas uma vez: Isabella Swan não conseguirá ficar longe de você, e nem você dela. O _imprinting_ vai fazê-los sofrer, vocês vão passar pelo inferno, e vão ficar juntos no final. Vá pelo caminho mais fácil."

"E qual seria a porra do caminho mais fácil, Sam? Deitar e rolar?"

Sam riu com a analogia, vendo Paul olhá-lo bravo.

"Não, fazê-la ver que não há saída disso, que estão presos um ao outro. Será o inferno se tentarem ficar separados."

"Bom, que queime então, não vou correr atrás de nenhuma amante de sanguessugas."

Paul saiu pela porta de entrada da casa de Sam, tirando o shorts e transformando-se logo após. Queria correr, afastar-se de tudo aquilo. Sam apenas observou-o sabendo qual a força tinha um _imprinting_, e por mais que eles lutassem, não adiantaria. Eles iriam ficar juntos, porém, o caminho seria ainda mais difícil do que eles esperavam.

* * *

><p>"Obrigada pela carona, Emily." Bella agradeceu quando Emily parou em frente a sua casa. Olhou-a nos olhos, o coração apertado, perguntas explodindo em sua cabeça. "Como foi? Com Sam... o <em>imprinting<em>?"

"Ele foi o primeiro a se transformar em lobo, imagine como foi não saber o que estava acontecendo, não ter ninguém com quem compartilhar os medos, não ter para quem perguntar nada. Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, e nos olhamos nos olhos, Sam pareceu ser exatamente tudo que eu precisava e procurava. Meu mundo pareceu completo." Emily sorria enquanto falava. "Quando soube sobre os lobos, passei a amá-lo ainda mais. Um protetor, um guerreiro. Feito para mim."

"As cicatrizes vieram muito tempo depois?"

"Não. Ele irritou-se, eu estava perto, infelizmente acabei machucada, mas como disse, não foi culpa dele. Eu apenas estava perto demais." Emily viu o medo nos olhos de Bella. "Veja Bella, um _imprinting_ diz muito sobre as duas pessoas. O destino quis que elas ficassem juntas por um motivo, não apenas para que você fosse uma excelente mãe de um novo Quileute. Não, o _imprinting_ une duas pessoas que podem se amar, como for. Eles serão o que o outro precisa. Seja um irmão, um amigo, um amante. Paul ter o _imprinting_ dele com você diz muito."

Bella fez uma careta em descrença.

"Que vamos nos matar na próxima vez que nos vermos?"

Emily sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"Não. Diz que vocês dois precisam disso. Talvez Paul mais do que você. Deus sabe cada uma qual ele anda." Bella franziu as sobrancelhas e Emily percebeu ter falado demais. "Oh, desculpe, Bella. Mas você conhece a fama de Paul, ele não é nenhum santo. Mas, felizmente, ele não poderá mais fazer nada... sem ser com você."

"O quê?" Surpresa espalhou-se pelo rosto de Bella.

"Sim. Paul não conseguirá olhar, desejar, beijar ou dormir com outra mulher. O _imprinting_ impede que isso aconteça, Bella. Quando o lobo encontra sua companheira é para sempre, eles não têm escolha." Emily sorriu fracamente sabendo como isso era terrível. "Porém, você nunca achará alguém que te ame mais do que ele. Nunca achará alguém que morreria por você, que mataria por você, que viveria eternamente apenas seguindo-a ser feliz e de longe, se você assim escolhesse."

"Não consigo ver Paul fazendo nada disso comigo ou por mim. E muito menos eu fazendo algo assim por ele."

"Vocês acabaram de saber do _imprinting_, não poderia ser diferente."

"Com você e Sam foi."

Emily balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Um dia lhe contarei exatamente como foi, entenderá que nunca será fácil para nenhum deles ter um _imprinting_, e nem para a companheira deles." Emily viu Bella assentir, pronta para descer do carro, mas voltou a falar. "Olhe pela janela a noite, Bella. Se Sam me contou bem, Paul não conseguirá ficar longe de você, assim como você também não conseguirá ficar longe de La Push por muito tempo."

Bella assentiu, sem ter certeza do que Emily estava falando, saindo do carro e agradecendo. Entrou, caminhando direto para seu quarto, Charlie ainda estava no serviço. Eram coisas demais em sua cabeça.

Não queria pensar em como esse _imprinting_ era cruel. Obrigava um amor, obrigava um convívio, um relacionamento. Era medieval. Tomou banho, trocou-se e entrou em seu quarto, a noite alta. Perdera-se em pensamentos, ouvindo Charlie chegar, avisando que tinha comprado pizza e oferecendo-a um pedaço. Negou, avisando que deitaria para dormir e descansar, que conversavam na manhã seguinte.

Sua mente trilhou para o que Emily havia lhe falado. Andou devagar até sua janela, olhando para a floresta. Segundos após sentiu-se ridícula e começou a afastar-se, apenas para parar de mover-se assim que seus olhos capturaram um brilho na orla da floresta atrás de sua casa.

Toda sua pele arrepiou-se. Dois olhos brilhantes observavam-na da floresta, e um lobo cinza emergiu das sombras. Por mais que Bella soubesse ser Paul, não havia como negar a beleza do lobo. Não havia modo de não observá-lo, era como se precisasse daquilo, para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente ali. Viu-o olhá-la por um longo tempo, voltando as sombras logo após, sumindo de sua vista. Mas um uivo alto, doloroso encheu a noite, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e tentar entende-lo.

Bella estivera com a respiração presa e só percebera quando soltara o ar com força, precisando respirar. Emily estava certa, Paul não conseguira ficar longe dela, e Bella gostaria de saber se ela não conseguiria ficar longe de La Push.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Olá, eu sei que demorei, amores, mas minha vida tornou-se correria, mas não vou abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics, então podem ficar sussa que um vez por mês todas elas serão atualizadas._

_Agradecendo: **Grazy, 1 Lily, Leninhaa, Ane, Marcia, Dandy, Cora, Vira, Raffinha e Ana**, amei cada review! *-*_

_Sem betagem amores, so sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

O dia estava chuvoso. Bella olhava pela janela de seu carro, observando como as gotas desciam devagar pelo vidro. Estava com o corpo molhado, mas não estava com frio, o corpo quente sentado no banco junto de si, esquentava o interior do automóvel. Escutar novamente sobre lobos, sobre _imprinting_, sobre tudo que ele era, parecia fazer o surreal, ainda mais surreal.

"Bells?"

Jacob a chamou, olhando-a de canto de olho. Vira na mente de Paul. Conseguira ver a devoção que o lobo já tinha por ela, assim que olhou-a nos olhos, mas ele não. Paul estava tentando resistir, tentando lutar, e Jacob via. Jacob _sentia_ de algum modo o quanto aquilo machucava seu irmão. O quanto aquilo o fazia sofrer, e por consequência, faria Bella sofrer. E aquilo, Jacob não permitiria.

"Bells? Entende o porque vim?"

Isabella apenas assentiu, olhando firmemente a janela, a mente dando voltas e voltas no que havia sido dito, no que havia acontecido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Viu pelo canto dos olhos Jacob mover-se no banco, aproximando-se.

"Não é o fim do mundo, Bells... é melhor que os sanguessugas."

Um aperto tomou conta do peito de Bella, que pareceu curvar-se em direção ao volante. Parecia que a mera menção aos Cullens fazia um buraco surgir dentro do peito de Bella, e nada do que fosse dito, do que fosse feito, poderia apaziguar. Porém, pensar em Paul, pensar nos lobos, no _imprinting_, deixava-a mais calma, mais centrada. Respirou fundo enquanto ouvia as gotas caindo do lado de fora.

"Ontem ele estava do lado de fora da minha janela... o uivo pareceu tão... _doloroso_."

Jake assentiu, aproximando-se e abraçando Bella.

"Sim, Bella, para o lobo é doloroso que o _imprinting_ não o aceite. Para Paul... bom, você viu." Jake riu baixo e Bella sorriu contra o peito dele, abraçando-o forte. O calor do corpo de Jake lhe fazia tão bem. "Bells, Paul é um babaca, não a quero perto dele... mas ele é meu irmão de clã, vi na mente dele a devoção do lobo por você."

A ponta de raiva transpareceu nas últimas palavras de Jacob, fazendo a morena afastar-se devagar dele, olhando-o nos olhos. Sabia dos sentimentos de Jacob por si, era impossível negá-los, mas sempre deixara claro que seus sentimentos não eram iguais, que o amor, o carinho que sentia, era de amigos.

"Jake, eu..."

"Não, Bells, dessa vez você não pode fugir. Vai acabar matando ele... e você."

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Não era a primeira vez que algo assim, um sentimento tão forte, fazia um estrago tão grande em sua vida. Como poderia sair desse círculo vicioso que se colocara? Eram criaturas do impossível, eram romances de cinema, de livros, não eram reais. Mas lá estava, lá estava Isabella Swan presa até a alma em romances com vampiros que não bebiam sangue humano, e Lobisomens que estavam fadados a amarem alguém que não conheciam.

Balançou a cabeça. Ela estava colocando-se no meio de tudo isso. Bella sabia que era sua culpa todas essas coisas acontecerem, ela deixava-se levar pelas ideias e conversa das pessoas. Olhou Jacob seriamente, sua mente ainda divagando em sua decisão.

"Chega."

"O que?"

Jacob olhou-a sem entender.

"Isso não vai ficar assim." A voz de Bella aumentava devagar, mas parecia que ela não percebia isso.

Saiu do carro, a chuva batendo com força em seu corpo. Ouviu Jacob descer do carro também, vindo para perto de si. Olhou-o com determinação, como se somente agora pudesse tomar suas decisões, como se somente agora pudesse escolher o que faria.

"Bells, o que..."

"É isso, Jake, chega. Os... Cullens, vocês, meus pais, essa cidade, sempre tomaram decisões por mim. Chega!" Olhou para os lados, queria que todos escutassem suas palavras, mas não havia mais ninguém na rua de sua casa, não com aquela chuva ou naquele horário. "Essa situação é... _ridícula_! Eu deveria escolher com quem fico, não ser imposta pelo destino ou por meu sangue. Mas que inferno, eu não sou um brinquedo!"

Jacob não entendia bem de onde tinha vindo esse ataque de Bella, mas pela primeira vez divertiu-se ao vê-la reagir. Era como se a visse acordar depois de anos em coma. Deixou que ela falasse, que gesticulasse, via o fogo vivo dentro das íris dela. Mirou-a até que ela parasse com o discurso, respirando fundo, olhando-o mais calma, mas com a mesma convicção de antes.

"Ok, Bells, e o que vai fazer sobre isso?"

Jake sabia que provocá-la, a levaria direto para Paul, e isso ele não queria, mas não havia mais o que fosse feito. Não poderia continuar a vê-lo sofrer, e não poderia ver Isabella começar a definhar por conta disso. Viu-a respirar fundo e então olhar para a própria casa, onde Charlie observava-a da janela com uma careta de quem tenta entender algo muito difícil.

"Vou entrar, Charlie não parece estar entendendo nada."

Jake olhou para a janela vendo a expressão de Charlie e riu baixo disso, virando-se logo após para Bella, vendo-a olhá-lo determinada.

"Amanhã."

"Espero que esteja fazendo isso porque quer, Bells."

Beijou-a no topo da cabeça, o gosto da chuva presa em seus lábios. Correu para longe, desaparecendo na floresta, onde Bella sabia que ele se transformaria em lobo, correndo para a patrulha da noite. Voltou-se para a janela, Charlie ainda olhava-a com a mesma expressão, mas agora parecia olhar além dela, e a expressão transformava-se em desespero.

Olhou para trás, diretamente para onde os olhos de Charlie miravam algo. Viu de relance, e com certa dificuldade por conta da chuva que engrossava, a silhueta de um lobo. Seu coração e sua mente lhe confirmaram que era Paul. Correu. O grito de Charlie saindo pela porta de entrada perdeu-se por entre um trovão. Bella correu até a orla, parando onde tinha visto o lobo.

"Paul, chega! Ouviu bem? Chega!" Olhou por cima do próprio ombro vendo Charlie aproximar-se armado. "Não vou deixar ninguém controlar mais nada."

Paul viu quando ela correu em sua direção e afastou-se, misturando-se por entre as árvores. Vira Charlie também sair da casa, chamando por Isabella. Ouviu a frase dela, e de algum modo aquilo lhe animara. Era como se o simples fato de que ela deixaria de ser fraca, aceitar o destino, fosse um combustível. Porém, seu lobo animou-se, talvez aquilo significasse que eles ficariam juntos.

Balançou a grande cabeça, a chuva era grossa e forte mesmo ali entre as árvores, seu pêlo ficando pesado a cada segundo.

_"Ela virá, Paul, acalme-se."_

Sam disse parando ao lado de Paul vendo e ouvindo Charlie brigar com Bella enquanto voltavam para dentro casa. Charlie estava bravo por Bella ter corrido na direção de um provável monstro assassino.

Paul riu em sua mente com a frase de Charlie.

_"Ao menos nessa parte ele está certo."_

Sam balançou a cabeça, Paul continuava observando a casa dos Swan, como se visse algo além.

_"Ela decidir isso, não muda nada. Não quero isso."_

_"Sim, não muda. Mas com sua imprinting lhe aceitando, logo seu lobo não resistirá, e nem você poderá negá-la a ele. Isso pode acabar em tragédia, Paul."_

_"Que se foda."_

_"Não dirá isso se a tragédia for a morte de Isabella."_

O coração de Paul pareceu pular uma batida e ele olhou para Sam, os lábios levantados por cima dos dentes pontiagudos. O mero pensamento de perder Bella lhe deixara com essa reação, e sabia que Sam queria provar um ponto. Sua teimosia machucaria a mulher mais importante de sua vida. Sua recusa ao _imprinting_ poderia causar sua morte e a morte dela. E Paul não sabia se o mundo poderia ficar sem Bella Swan, mas ele sabia que seu lobo não poderia.

_"Vou para minha ronda."_

Sam apenas assentiu e Paul afastou-se, sua mente vagando em como poderia saciar seu lobo e ainda assim aprender a lutar contra o _imprinting_.

* * *

><p>Bateu pela terceira vez na porta de madeira, mas ninguém lhe respondeu. Observava ao redor quando viu de relance dois olhos negros a mirarem seu rosto. Sorriu, seguindo na direção de Billy Black que vinha devagar com sua cadeira de rodas. Ao menos ele estava na Reserva. Parecia que a cada casa de um dos rapazes que conseguiam se transformar em lobos, ninguém estava.<p>

"Bella? O que faz aqui?"

Bella parou de andar assim que ouviu a pergunta; realmente não era a recepção que esperava. Esperou que Billy chegasse perto e olhou-o fundo dentro dos olhos.

"Vim ver Jake, ele saiu com os rapazes?"

"Jake anda ocupado, Bella."

Cruzou os braços. Algo na voz de Billy estava lhe deixando nervosa, com certo medo. Viu-o tentar contorná-la, mas parou em sua frente novamente.

"Billy, o que está acontecendo?"

Billy Black olhou a garota à sua frente. Isso com toda certeza a deixaria devastada como há alguns meses. Sabia que não poderia contar, mas Isabella era esperta, ele sabia que ela cavaria até ter a resposta. Olhou para o céu, vendo nuvens grossas formando-se, trazendo chuva novamente.

"Acho melhor que você vá para casa, Isabella."

Bella barrou novamente o caminho dele, olhando-o ainda mais séria. Tinha decidido na noite anterior que não deixaria mais ninguém controlar seu destino, que não deixaria mais ninguém ditar nada em sua vida; não seria Billy Black que a faria se contradizer. Respirou fundo, o cheiro de chuva estava forte. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, como se algo a tivesse incomodado ali.

"Billy, onde estão os lobos?"

A reação que Billy teve disse a Isabella exatamente o que ela precisava, algo estava acontecendo. Aproximou-se dele, contornando-o e empurrando-o com certa rapidez para dentro casa, ouvindo-o resmungar da velocidade. Ao entrarem na casa, Bella fechou a porta com força, olhando séria novamente para Billy.

"Há dois dias me contaram que sou o _imprinting_ de Paul. Ontem Jacob estava em casa, pedindo pelo irmão de Clã. Hoje todos desapareceram dessa Reserva." Respirou fundo vendo Billy extramamente desconfortável. Sabia que estava chegando perto da resposta. "Algo está acontecendo com Paul, tenho certeza. O que ele fez?"

Billy analisou o que poderia contar, Sam deixou bem claro que ninguém deveria contar nada a Isabella; mas Sam falava com os rapazes, ele nunca pensara que ele teria que obedecer a ordem de um Alpha, não daquele modo.

"Isabella, seu pai..."

"Charlie sabe que estou aqui." A chuva começou a bater forte contra o telhado, fazendo-a levantar o tom de voz apenas um pouco. "Ele... sabe o que tem que saber."

"Realmente duvido disso."

O modo como Billy falara não deixava margens para que Bella soubesse que ele estava falando sobre os Cullen. Não queria mais tocar naquele assunto, lhe doía, lhe machucava. Não conseguia pensar em ser novamente deixada de lado.

"Billy, onde estão os rapazes?"

"Na casa de Sam, agora. Bella, acabamos de sair de uma reunião do Conselho. Não acho certo que vá até lá. Por mais que o lobo de Paul esteja lhe chamando."

A morena estava para sair da casa de Billy ao ouvi-lo terminar a frase. Virou-se, sentindo-se derrotada. Era isso que a fazia sentir-se extremamente inclinada a ir na Reserva, a procurá-los, a questionar Billy daquele modo. Sua parte conectada ao lobo de Paul estava lhe chamando por alguma razão.

"O que é isso que sinto? O que aconteceu?"

Billy respirou fundo. Teria que contar. Não haveria modo de fazê-la entender e não ir para a casa de Sam, ele teria que contar o que havia acontecido. O Conselho não gostaria, mas talvez fosse para o melhor, era quase impossível impedir um _imprinting_ de ficar ao lado de seu companheiro quando esse estava obstinado. E Billy via, mesmo com a figura magra, de pele pálida e aparência fraca, que Isabella passaria por cima de Sam se fosse necessário para ver Paul. O lobo fazia-a sentir que algo não estava certo, e isso poderia acabar em algo pior do que uma leve discordância entre o Conselho.

"Os garotos estão sentindo cheiro de..."

"Eles voltaram?" Bella ouviu sua voz sair estrangulada.

"Não, não são os Cullen. Outro." Viu-a abrir a boca, com certo medo. "A conhece?"

"É uma mulher? Ruiva?"

Billy assentiu. O chão abriu-se e engoliu Isabella, Victoria estava caçando-a. Lembrava-se das ameaças, lembrava-se da raiva. Ela jurara lhe matar, e estava começando a perseguir o objetivo. Apoiou-se na parede mais próxima, sentindo tontura. Se Victoria estava de volta e algo estava errado com Paul, isso só poderia significar...

"Eles a caçaram? Quem está ferido?"

"Isabella..."

Não houve tempo, Bella saiu pela porta de Billy, seguindo na direção de sua caminhonete. A chuva estava grossa, fria. Tinha que achar a casa de Sam, tinha que ver quem Victoria tinha ferido, _por sua culpa_. Nunca iria perdoar-se se fosse Jacob. E não sabia o que aconteceria se o ferido fosse Paul. Apenas o pensamento lhe fez segurar a maçaneta do carro com mais força. O lobo, o _imprinting_, excerciam grandes forças sobre ela. Tinha que chegar logo na casa de Sam, não importava mais nada.

* * *

><p>"Está lindo com essa faixa na cabeça." Jacob brincou com Paul, fazendo-o lhe mostrar o dedo. Emily lhe repreendeu, mas deu risada junto com Jacob.<p>

"Deveríamos tirar uma foto sua agora para lhe mostrarmos quando tiver outra ideia imbecil como essa."

Sam assentiu sorrindo para a esposa. Jacob observou como Paul pareceu não gostar do que escutara, mas que concordava. Fora irresponsabilidade ir atrás da vampira sozinha, mas ele a ter despedaçado, lhe rendera muitos elogios. O grande problema fora o vampiro que estava com ela. Jacob vira quando chegou para a ajudar Paul, ele olhava para seu irmão com uma fúria assassina diferente da fúria que eles sentem quando se enfrentam. Não, era ódio puro.

"É... Paul, acho que você tem visita."

Embry disse baixo enquanto olhava pela janela da sala. Todos moveram-se rápido para o lado dele, espremendo-se contra o vidro para verem Isabella Swan descer da caminhonete, com as roupas já pingando de chuva, os olhos preocupados observando-os na janela espiando-a.

"Vá até lá." Emily disse empurrando Paul na direção da porta.

Paul andou devagar até a porta. Uma briga interna acontecia nesse momento. Seus irmãos de clã já haviam visto em sua mente o que lhe impulsionara a caçar a vampira sozinho, ela estava com uma blusa de Bella nas mãos. Bella seria a caça dela, e Paul, seu lobo, não poderiam deixar aquilo acontecer.

Porém, o outro lado, o lado humano que ainda lutava contra o _imprinting_, não queria vê-la, não queria aceitar que ela era a predestinada a ficar a seu lado. E esse lado sempre vencia, de algum modo; mas agora, naquele momento esse lado estava fraco, pois Paul viu-se abrindo a porta da sala de Emily e Sam, e parando na varanda vendo Isabella Swan analisá-lo.

Bella sentia que via Paul pela primeira vez. A chuva já não lhe incomodava, apenas sentia que suas roupas grudavam em seu corpo conforme movia-se, trocando o peso do corpo de perna. Via Paul com a cabeça enfaixada, como se um pedaço pudesse cair. Sua respiração acelerou, ele enfrentara Victoria. Ele saíra ferido. Quem mais estaria machucado? Abriu a boca levemente para perguntar como ele estava, mas não houve tempo; o lobisomem já estava a sua frente.

Paul sentira a dor de Bella, ele sentira exatamente como ela se sentira ao vê-lo machucado. E de algum modo ela sabia que era por ela, que fora tudo por ela. Precisava acalmar aquilo, precisava parar aquele sentimento antes que enlouquecesse. Desceu os degraus rápido, viu o susto no rosto claro e molhado dela.

Estremeceu fortemente, o toque de Paul era quente, e Bella não entendeu quando ele segurou seu rosto, ambas as mãos pressionando-a no lugar. Engoliu em seco, ele fazia igual. E Bella sabia que ele lutava tanto quanto ela sobre o que estava para acontecer, mas já era algo em movimento, inevitável. E quando ele inclinou-se, o lobo dentro dele pareceu uivar alto, pois Bella teve certeza de ouvi-lo.

O corpo dela estava gelado, mas quando encontrou o seu, pareceu pegar fogo. Paul colou o corpo ao dela, beijando-a. Seus lábios moldando-se ao dela. Não era carinhoso, não era delicado, Paul não conseguia, precisava do gosto dela. Precisava sentir Isabella, pois negara de primeira seu _imprinting_ e isso apenas o deixara ainda mais desejoso dela, mesmo que ele não aceitasse.

Tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta. Bella abriu os olhos devagar observando como aqueles olhos negros olhavam-na sem parecer entender o que estava acontecendo ali também. A chuva continuava caindo forte, o metal frio do Chevy deixava ainda mais frio o corpo de Bella. Engoliu em seco quando conseguiu pensar no que estava acontecendo.

"Merda." Sussurrou para si mesmo.

"Inferno, Swan, porque tinha que ser você?"

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _E aqui está a att de WI. Sei que deveria ter postado antes, assim como várias das outras fanfics, mas quem me segue no twitter, fórum Marauders Map e Facebook já deve saber que estou passando por momentos tensos e felizes da minha vida. Porém, preciso mesmo que vocês entendam. Repito, não vou abandonar minhas fics, mas elas serão postadas uma vez por mês, só não vou garantir data, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Leninhaa, Marcia, Raffinha, Ana, Cora e Estrela**, vocês fazem meus dias com essas reviews, viu? *-*_

_Sem betagem amores, so sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Sua roupa pingava no chão da sala e sentia-se observada por todos os cantos. E Bella tinha certeza que se olhasse para cima, e não para suas mãos, veria todos os lobos do clã lhe mirando com certa curiosidade. Após o beijo Bella ouvira Emily chamando-os para dentro, para que saíssem da chuva, porém Bella não parecia querer entrar, fora necessário que Emily saisse e a empurrasse para dentro.

"Aqui está." Emily entregou uma toalha para Bella, vendo-a agradecer e passá-la pelos cabelos que pingavam. "Não se preocupe com o chão, ok? Ele seca rápido. Estou acostumada com pessoas pingando dentro de casa."

Todos riram e Bella ficou parecendo não saber o que fazer. Procurou Paul pela sala, vendo-o no canto, observando-a. Os braços cruzados, o rosto sério, mas ele assentia vez ou outra para Sam, que estava de costas para si. Sabia que Sam deveria estar lhe dando uma bronca por ainda estar recusando seu _imprinting_. Balançou a cabeça devolvendo a toalha para Emily, vendo-a ficar surpresa.

"Obrigada, Emily, mas já vou. Só vim ver se todos estavam bem."

Bella virou-se na direção da porta, começando a andar, mas uma mão quente segurou seu ombro. Não virou-se, apenas tentou soltar-se balançando os ombros, mas a mão apertou-se ainda mais.

"Me solte."

Bella odiava levantar a voz, e mesmo brava, preferiu falar baixo. Para ela, fosse quem fosse que a estivesse segurando, deveria soltá-la. Era claro que todos estavam bem, que Paul estava bem, então poderia ir embora. Não queria ficar mais nem um minuto naquele lugar. A relutância de Paul contra o _imprinting_ era clara, e Bella não queria entregar-se apenas por causa de um beijo. Era ridículo. Bella sentia-se ridícula. Correra até ali, ficara preocupada, apenas para aquilo terminar do mesmo jeito que já deveria ter esperado antes.

"A chuva está forte."

Paul odiava que todos estivessem ouvindo o que eles falavam. Vira quando Isabella tentara partir, e isso o fez deixar Sam falando sozinho e segurá-la. Porém, não fora somente seu lado lobo que a impedira de partir, não. Paul sabia bem que seu lado humano, o lado que a beijara, que a sentira, também não a queria porta a fora. Sua respiração acelerou e Paul sabia que precisava lutar com mais forças contra o _mprinting_, mas a cada batalha, parecia que perdia terreno.

"Me solte, eu vou embora."

"Não seja teimosa."

"Cale a boca."

A viu puxar com força o ombro de seu aperto, e conseguir se soltar. Aquilo lhe deixou bravo, Isabella Swan era teimosa, desobediente, nada parecida com as namoradas dos outros lobos.

"Lute o quanto quiser, Paul, não me interessa. Vim aqui apenas para ver se todos estavam bem, vou embora."

"Como soube?"

Bella já havia dado dois passos chegando perto da porta quando ele a questionou. Odiava aquela sensação de ser pega fazendo algo errado. Mas odiava mais que a pergunta viera de Sam. Engoliu em seco e virou-se, vendo Paul observá-la nervoso, mas curioso pela resposta. Respirou fundo e olhou para Sam, que parecia estar extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Fui até a casa de Jake." Tentou a explicação mais simples, não poderia entregar que sentira que algo estava errado com Paul. Não poderia deixá-lo saber que se desesperara com a possibilidade de que ele estivesse machucado.

"E porque foi até lá?"

Sam não desistiria. Ele via o desconforto de Isabella, mas como Alpha tinha que mostrar para Paul que seu _imprinting_ estava a senti-lo, que essa batalha que eles tentavam travar não poderia continuar. Algo de muito ruim poderia acontecer. Viu a garota contorcer-se de raiva, o rosto abaixado, as mãos segurando com força o cós da calça jeans que ainda pingava. Paul estava parado quase em frente a ela, os olhos atentos a garota que parecia que a qualquer momento estouraria.

"Senti que algo estava errado."

Emily deu um suspiro de felicidade, os rapazes comemoram, aquilo significava que o elo entre Bella e Paul ficava cada vez mais forte; porém, para Bella e Paul aquilo não era motivo de comemoração. Paul virou-se para Sam, os olhos sérios diziam tudo: ele queria sair dali. Sam apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. Bella levantou a própria cabeça, olhou pelo cômodo vendo todos alegres, menos ela e Paul. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Odiava que tivesse que ser ela a dar o passo inicial, mas deveria acabar com aquilo de uma só vez. Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo, afastou uma mecha de cabelo teimosa que insistia em colar em seu rosto, mas então ouviu a voz de Paul.

"Vem."

Seus olhos miraram as costas de Paul, que começava a andar na direção de um corredor escuro. Bella olhou para Emily, que a incentivou a segui-lo. Olhou para Sam, que fez o mesmo gesto, apenas menos entusiasmado. Odiava que não estava novamente no controle de suas ações, que tivesse que seguir ordens de outra pessoa. Balançou a cabeça e o seguiu, entrando em um cômodo que lembrava um armário.

Fechou a porta assim que Isabella passou e cruzou os braços, sua pele fervendo, sua mente trabalhando rápido. Não gostava dela, não a queria por perto, mas tinha que resolver isso. Fugir não era mais uma opção, Sam deixara isso bem claro. Viu-a empurrar novamente a mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair no rosto para trás e aquilo lhe deixou incomodado. Puxou um pedaço da barra de seu shorts rasgado, entregando para ela a tira.

"Prenda esse cabelo, pelo amor de Deus."

Sua voz brava e rouca pareceu assustar a garota, que olhou-o com os olhos levemente arregalados enquanto pegava a tira de sua mão. Ficou satisfeito com isso. Prefira que Isabella Swan tivesse medo de si, qualquer outro sentimento poderia ser descartado. Apesar que tal pensamento fez Paul sentir a mente revolver-se em agonia.

"Olha Swan, essa merda toda está acontecendo porque..."

"Você teve seu _imprinting_ comigo. Eu sei." Bella disse enquanto prendia o cabelo com a tira que ele lhe dera.

"Sim, mas não era isso que eu queria dizer. Cale a boca e me deixe terminar." Viu-a cruzar os braços nervosa.

"Quem você pensa que é para me mandar calar a boca?"

"Você me mandou calar a boca."

"E você não ficou quieto, porque eu deveria?"

Paul viu-a como uma menina de dez anos de idade naquele momento. Balançou a cabeça começando a andar pelo quarto em círculos.

"Mas que merda, Swan, essa porra toda não deveria ter acontecido."

"Já discutimos isso. Oh, sou um lobo, oh estou preso com você o resto da minha vida. Oh, não quero a adoradora de sanguessugas." Viu-a imitá-lo estufando o peito e andando como se estivesse inchada. "Já entendi. Posso ir embora?"

"Swan não tente enganar ninguém. Sabemos que não quer ir embora de verdade."

Sorriu de lado ao vê-la ficar vermelha de raiva. Começava a gostar disso nela. Era engraçado vê-la tão irritada.

"Escute aquilo seu lobo fajuto, não pedi isso também. E muito menos gosto de ficar sentindo você dentro da minha cabeça, cada vez com mais força. Mas essa é a situação atual. Ou você fica reclamando como uma velha ou conversamos e resolvemos como pessoas civilizadas. Mas você sempre pode escolher ser o irracional, o que parece ser sua opção de todo dia."

Para Bella qualquer reação que Paul tivesse após sua frase, seria a certa. Ela sabia que havia passado alguns limites, que deveria ter se acalmado e conversado com ele como queria desde antes de ele a chamar para aquele armário. Porém, tais falas, reações e provocações dele, a deixavam sem o controle da própria raiva. E essa raiva não vinha de si somente, sabia que parte dessa raiva vinha dele. Do lobo dele lhe influenciando.

"Você realmente não tem noção do perigo que corre, não Swan?" Cruzou os braços na frente do peito descoberto, o rosto sério observando como a garota parecia não dar a mínima para o que ele falava. Cansou de tal atitude, segurou-a por um braço, o corpo vindo com facilidade para perto do seu.

"Mas..."

"Cala a boca, Swan." Paul disse sério, porém, baixo. Viu-a engolir em seco, mas nunca desviar o olhar. "Essas merdas que você fica falando apenas deixam meu lobo ainda mais louco, então acalme-se. Sei bem que essa merda de situação não é culpa minha, mas é sua. Você segurou aqueles sanguessugas na cidade, fez com que os lobos começassem a aparecer de novo para proteger a Reserva." Viu-a abrir a boca, puxou-a para mais perto, os dedos fechando-se com mais força na pele dela. Por um segundo pensou que a teria machucado, mas a viu ficar de boca fechada novamente. "Não quero você, tenho nojo do que meu corpo quer fazer com você." Paul quase gargalhou ao ver o rosto desesperado dela. "Mas não pense que ficar rebelde agora resolve algo. Estamos nessa merda juntos, você terá que aprender a ser o _imprinting_ de um lobo."

"Não vou me curvar a você." Bella não sabia de onde havia tirado sua voz, mas estava feliz dela ter saido na hora certa.

"Curvar-se a mim seria interessante."

Bella assustou-se com a intensidade da frase e com a aproximação que o rosto dele fez contra sua mandíbula. Para Bella era estranho sentir alguém lhe tocar em um lugar antes tão proibido, tão tentador. Sentiu-o respirar fundo e estremeceu. Era novamente aquela sensação que tivera antes quando ele a beijara. Não conseguia negar, precisava daquele calor, daquela sensação. O buraco em seu peito, a dor de ter sido deixada para trás, começando a fechar. Suas mãos por instinto correram os braços dele, segurando-o pelo ombro. Ouviu-o respirar fundo outra vez, o nariz encaixado na curva de seu pescoço.

"Seria extremamente interressante vê-la curvada, Swan."

A voz rouca, o corpo quente, as mãos pressionando a cintura dela contra a sua apenas faziam com que Paul desligasse parte do humano e ligasse totalmente seu lobo. O lado que queria o _imprinting_ dele. O lado primitivo, o lado que Paul tinha como protetor e guia. O lado que vencia as barreiras que ele colocara nos últimos dias.

"Essa vontade, Swan." Pressionou ainda mais seu quadril contra ela, ouvindo-a gemer surpresa. "Essa maldita vontade que não some. Ele não quer me deixar negá-la... não seja imbecil de tentar negá-lo agora."

Engoliu em seco ao senti-lo beijar a curva de seu pescoço, os lábios quentes descerem rápido e afastarem o pano que cobria seu colo. Jogou a cabeça para trás; como alguém poderia influênciá-la de tal modo?

"Vire-se."

Não houve tempo para reação, já estava sendo virada de costas para ele. Sentiu-o colar o corpo atrás do seu, o peito largo e quente pressionado contra suas costas. Suas mãos procuraram a parede a frente, apoiou-se como conseguiu. Os únicos barulhos no cômodo eram suas respirações aceleradas, e Bella já não tinha certeza se tinha alguma reação contrária aquilo. Paul parecia dominá-la por completo, seu corpo e mente pareciam se render a qualquer vontade dele. Assim como o dele parecia apenas precisar do dela, nada mais importava.

Beijou a nuca dela, afastando o rabo de cavalo molhado. Sentia o corpo dela esquentar, ficar mais receptivo. Seu lobo comemorou, precisava daquilo, precisava também entender o que era aquilo. Empurrou-a com força contra a parede com seu corpo, o gemido dela atiçando todos os seus sentidos. Precisava de mais. Precisava de muito mais. Sua mão direita segurou o cós da calça dela, abaixando-o levemente, deixando-o tocar a pele do quadril dela.

"Vê? Isso é ser a companheira de um lobo. Curvar-se a ele."

Bella irritou-se com a frase, mas ao tentar afastá-lo de si, empurrando-o pelo quadril com o seu, tentando puxar a mão dele de sua pele, notou o quanto aquilo atiçava ainda mais o lobo, e até mesmo Paul. Ouviu-o rir de seus esforços e isso a fez parar.

"Paul, quero isso tanto quanto você. Mas não acho que deva ser assim."

Sentiu-o segurar seu rabo de cavalo, levatando-o e colando os lábios em sua nuca, beijando e sugando. Aquilo amolecera suas pernas, acelerara sua respiração; entretanto Bella não poderia fraquejar. Tinha que ao menos conseguir dizer o que queria dizer antes que tudo isso fosse na direção errada, como parecia estar seguindo.

"É... Bella, seu pai está aqui."

Uma voz longe avisou, e Paul afastou a boca da nuca de Bella, mas continuou a prensá-la na parede. Ouvia a respiração rápida dela, conseguia sentir o cheiro que ela exalava. Seu lobo parecia uivar de frustração dentro de si. Observou o pequeno corpo dela junto do seu, como parecia encaixar perfeitamente. Precisava dela, não poderia negar isso, mas não queria nada mais, apenas o corpo. Saciar a ânsia do lobo, a vontade dele de tê-la. Talvez assim toda a situação se tornaria mais suportável.

"Deixe a janela aberta hoje, Swan. Precisamos terminar essa conversa."

Bella sentiu o corpo de Paul afastar-se do seu e logo após ouviu a porta do armário abrir e fechar. Respirou fundo várias vezes, balançando a cabeça. Odiava-se por ser tão fraca. Mas não conseguia mais negar. A força que o lobo exercia contra sua mente, influenciava seu corpo. Seu corpo que parecia estar gritando para que Paul voltasse e a tocasse de novo, a beijasse de novo. Precisava daquilo. Balançou a cabeça novamente saindo do armário e indo na direção da sala, estranhamente silenciosa. Não encontrou ninguém, mas ouviu a voz de Sam e Emily na varanda, e logo após a voz de Paul e Charlie a conversarem alto. Temeu pelo pior.

"Escute aqui seu moleque..."

"Pai." Bella chamou a atenção de todos saindo da casa praticamente correndo para saber o que estava acontecendo.

"O que estava fazendo lá dentro com esse moleque?"

"Conversamos em casa, pai. Vamos."

Charlie assustou-se com a firmeza na voz de Bella. Olhou-a seguir para o Chevy e entrar, olhando-o firme mais uma vez, esperando que ele entrasse na viatura. Charlie ainda olhou uma última vez para Paul, sua mão seguindo para a arma e virou-se, entrando na viatura e esperando Bella ligar a caminhonete e seguir rumo a Forks.

"Mas que merda, Paul, dentro do armário?"

Sam perguntou enquanto viam ambos os carros saírem de sua propriedade. Viu o rapaz ainda observar o carro de Isabella desaparecer na pequena estrada antes de virar e respondê-lo.

"Você me disse para resolver. Quase nos resolvemos." Paul riu da situação e desceu os degraus até o chão de terra. "Pode ficar sussegado, Sam, vamos resolver tudo hoje a noite."

Com isso Paul correu para a floresta, transformando-se em lobo. Sam ficou observando o ponto onde ele desaparecera, Emily ficou a seu lado, os dedos entrelaçados aos seus.

"Isso não acabará bem."

Sam assentiu.

"Não, mas já está em curso. Veremos onde isso dará."

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Aviso MUITO importante: eu NÃO poderei mais escrever essa fic... ahauhauhauha brincadeira! Gente, eu sei que demorei, e sei que talvez isso tenha me custado alguns leitores. Mas não tenho tido inspiração e tempo também ficou curto. Porém, não abandonarei essa fic, de modo algum. E quero agradecer quem ficou aqui comigo:_

_**Miss, Luna, Lenaa**,** Marcia, Gabs, Jana, Abby, Raffinha, Ana, Cora, Estrela e Reggie**, vocês sabem como animar uma autora, de verdade!_

_Sem betagem amores, so sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Estavam se olhando há mais de vinte minutos. Charlie parecia que teria algum tipo de ataque dos nervos, e Bella não parecia disposta a contar nada sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Paul quando Charlie apareceu.

"Isabella, o que estava fazendo sozinha com aquele... aquele rapaz?"

A palavra pareceu machucar a boca de Charlie saindo tão educadamente. Para Bella aquela conversa não estava nos planos. Na verdade, Bella não tinha idéia do que faria agora; tudo estava confuso demais. Nada do que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias estava nos planos. Nada do que acontecera nos últimos anos em sua vida estava nos planos.

"Charlie... pai... nada, estávamos conversando."

"Conversando, Isabella?" Charlie levantou-se olhando para Bella como se realmente não acreditasse nas palavras dela. "E porque justamente com ele?"

"Passei na Emily para ver Jacob..." Bella preferiu não terminar a frase, era simplesmente impossível montar uma história de última hora e convincente com a cabeça cheia como estava. "A verdade é que estamos juntos."

O silêncio que reinou na cozinha parecia atravessar as paredes e invadir as ruas da cidade, Bella conseguia ouvir os pássaros no céu, as árvores se movendo na orla da floresta. Olhou para Charlie e o viu começar a sorrir, aquele sorriso fraco e um pouco desconfiado, mas um sorriso genuino. Pouco entendeu.

"Então vocês finalmente estão juntos?"

Charlie tentou continuar com o rosto bravo, mas Bella conseguia ver que ele sorria, um sorriso que tentava se esconder, mas que era visto em seus olhos. Bella realmente não estava entendendo nada quando Charlie falou novamente.

"Jacob é um bom rapaz, Bella... apenas me diga, o que estava fazendo com aquele outro moleque na casa de Sam Uley?"

Por alguns segundos Bella ponderou sobre a resposta que daria e então algo como uma lâmpada surgiu em sua mente. A morena sorriu levantando-se e indo para perto de Charlie, abraçando-o sem importar-se em molhá-lo com suas roupas ainda molhadas.

"Pai... sim, eu e Jacob estamos... juntos. Eu só estava conversando com Paul."

Bella sabia muito bem que agora não haveria retorno. Começara a mentir sobre algo que Charile deduzira errado, mas agora que concordara com essa mentira, não teria volta. Porém, poderia usar isso a seu favor, não precisaria dar tantas explicações.

"Bella, tome cuidado."

Charlie sentia-se estranho pelo abraço, mas ao ver Bella afastando-se, olhou-a nos olhos, um olhar sério em sua face.

"Não quero vê-la machucada. E não quero ver Jacob machucado também."

A morena assentiu e percebeu que fosse como fosse teria que levar essa mentira adiante, Charlie parecia realmente feliz com a notícia. Explicou que subiria para tomar um banho quente e trocar de roupa, para evitar ficar doente. E quando Bella se viu sozinha, precisou sentar-se e pensar seriamente sobre o que estava realmente fazendo.

Não seria fácil convencer Jacob a participar disso, a mentir para todos que eles estavam juntos, quando na verdade ela estaria junto de Paul. E isso seria outro problema, estar junto de Paul. Não sabia se realmente aconteceria aquilo, mas após o que tinha acontecido no armário, Bella não conseguia pensar que algo entre eles não aconteceria.

Respirou fundo, os olhos focando-se no dia do lado de fora. Ele lhe dissera para deixar a janela aberta, que ele iria aparecer, mas ela realmente queria que ele lhe encontrasse a noite em seu quarto após o episódio no armário? Seria certo se deixar levar dessa forma pelo [i]imprinting[/i]? Balançou a cabeça e resolveu que deveria começar a arrumar essa bagunça em que se enfiaram. Precisava falar com Jacob, precisava implorar que ele lhe ajudasse a mentir para todos, para fingir uma felicidade que ele ansiou por tanto tempo e que agora seria conseguida, mas não seria verdadeira.

Bella decidiu não pensar nisso, não pensar daquele modo. Aquilo lhe faria sentir pior do que já estava. Tirou a roupa molhada, jogando-a em um canto, e seguiu para o banho enrolada em seu roupão. O banho quente lhe ajudaria a relaxar um pouco, e só Deus sabia o quanto Bella precisava relaxa naquele momento.

* * *

><p>"O quê?" A voz alterada de Paul fez todos os outros olharem para ele e Jacob, que conversavam no canto mais afastado do quintal do moreno.<p>

"Ela me ligou agora de pouco e me contou o que aconteceu."

Por mais que Jacob soubesse que isso não era certo, a oportunidade de estar ao lado de Bella era algo que ele não poderia deixar passar. Quando ela lhe dera a notícia da mentira que tivera que contar para Charlie, soube que de algum modo iria ajudá-la na mentira. E quando ela lhe dissera o que gostaria que ele fizesse, foi como se tudo que sempre quisesse, acontecesse. Mas sabia que seria apenas uma mentira, uma ilusão para quem olhasse.

Na verdade, quem ela beijaria, quem ela abraçaria, teria ao lado seria seu irmão de clã, seria Paul e não ele. Quem ela gostaria de verdade não seria ele. Porém, Jacob não queria pensar nisso, queria apenas ajudá-la. Queria apenas parar de ver aquelas imagens que Paul mandava sem querer para eles. Queria parar de ver o lobo de seu irmão sofrendo pela rejeição do _imprinting_.

"Ela me pediu isso."

"Mas como você é legal."

A ironia na frase de Paul deixou Jacob uma parte feliz. Essa ironia significava que ele estava bravo com a situação de Bella e Jacob terem que mentir sobre estarem juntos, e consequentemente eles precisariam fingir para as pessoas.

"Paul, será apenas na frente de Charlie e algumas outras pessoas..."

"Encoste nela e..." Paul apenas em pensar em tal possibilidade sentiu a raiva subir em suas veias. Era como se seu lobo quisesse arrancar a cabeça de seu irmão apenas por pensar que ele encostaria em sua companheira.

Seu rosto estava a milímetros do rosto de Jacob, e esse olhava-o como que se divertindo. As mãos fechadas em punhos, a respiração acelerada, o corpo estremecia por completo como se estivesse pronto para se transformar.

"Paul. Jacob." Sam chamou a atenção de ambos, fazendo-os olhá-lo sem mover mais nenhum músculo. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Bella acabou de me ligar, pediu um favor."

"Favor? Rá!"

Paul cruzou os braços e observou como Jacob ainda sorria da situação.

"Jacob?" Sam chamou a atenção do mais novo, vendo-o olhá-lo sorrindo, mas tentando disfarçar para não deixar Paul ainda mais irritado. "O que aconteceu?"

"Bella ligou, me pediu para mentir com ela sobre estarmos juntos... Charlie acredita que... estamos juntos..."

"Isso não é uma boa idéia."

Paul olhava para Sam e para Jacob, querendo que Jacob começasse a se explicar para que aquilo fosse uma boa idéia e entregasse que na verdade ele queria uma oportunidade de ter Bella para ele. E somente esse pensamento já fez com que Paul quisesse gritar com todos os presentes. Ninguém tinha o direito de tocá-la, ninguém tinha direito de fazê-la feliz.

"Está bravo?"

Quil perguntou aproximando-se devagar, e Seth estava logo atrás dele. Ambos ficaram apenas observando Paul virar-se, descruzando os braços e recomeçando a estremer violentamente.

"Paul, acalme-se, você mesmo disse que não importa-se com ela."

Um rosnado feroz se fez ouvir pela garganta de Paul e todos eles estranharam quando Sam nada disse.

"Não encoste nela, Black, ou..."

"Ou o quê, Paul? Você mesmo disse que ela não significava nada, você mesmo disse que ela era simplesmente a adoradora de sanguessuga." Jacob cruzou os braços e observou atentamente Paul continuar a estremecer com raiva. "Você rejeitou seu _imprinting_ desde o primeiro momento... não seja hipócrita."

"Não sou você... você é o apaixonadinho por ela, você a quer... isso não é um favor, isso é um chance de você comê-la!"

Paul quase não terminou a frase pois Jacob avançara sobre ele, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão, começando a se bater e transformando-se em lobos logo em seguida. Todos os outros rapazes observavam a luta entre os enormes lobos e olhavam para Sam, esperando que ele falasse algo.

"Deixem."

A ordem foi acatada com surpresa, ainda mais por quem sabia que Sam odiava briga entre eles sem propósito. Porém, para Sam aquela briga tinha um enorme propósito. Aquela briga indicava que por mais que Paul relutasse, o lobo, o _imprinting_, estavam vencendo dentro dele. E essa briga com Jacob, esse ódio por ele ter que se passar por namorado de Isabella, enquanto o verdadeiro companheiro dela ficava escondido, nas sombras, vendo e ouvindo sobre o amor deles.

Não, Sam não iria interferir na briga. Deixaria que ela acontecesse, deixaria que Paul visse o quanto ele importava-se com essa situação, com Isabella. Talvez assim todos eles não sofressem com a raiva, angústia, nervoso e outros sentimentos de Paul.

Jacob sabia que apenas deveria se defender, machucar Paul seria inútil, afinal das contas ele é que deveria aprender uma lição. Ele deveria entender que Isabella também estava sofrendo, mas que ela também estava tentando.

Mas para Paul aquilo era uma afronta, e a confusão de sentimentos não passava por sua cabeça agora. Não, Paul apenas queria brigar com Jacob, descontar a raiva que sentia por saber que ele colocaria as mãos em algo que era seu. Somente _seu_. Isso não era o que seu corpo humano queria na verdade, mas o lobo, o animal que sofrera o _imprinting_, lutava por ela. Sempre lutaria por ela, até que sua vida terminasse.

E então, Paul bateu as patas dianteiras no chão de terra e seus olhos miraram o rosto de Sam, que parecia ver aquela parada na briga algo como uma resposta, pois ele sorria. E Paul sabia que ele mesmo havia entendido. Ele era parte do lobo e o lobo era parte dele, não haveria como separá-los, e não havia modo de escapar do _imprinting_.

Paul voltou a forma humana assim como Jacob, e ambos estavam com alguns cortes e hematomas, mas que alguns minutos estariam curados. Todos observavam como Paul olhava para Sam, como se estivessem conversando.

"Por que não me disse que..."

"Você precisava ver por si mesmo."

Paul balançou a cabeça, tinha entendido. Tinha entendido exatamente qual seria sua vida. Qual era a situação em que estava. E que não havia escapatória, todos esses sentimentos lhe fariam perder o controle, se não soubesse controlá-los, estouros assim poderiam machucar pessoas; inclusive Isabella. Principalmente Isabella.

"Isso não significa que aceito o que você e ela decidiram fazer."

Jacob assentiu e sorriu enquanto via Paul virar sem importar-se com a própria nudez e seguir para a floresta. Virou-se para Sam, vendo-o olhá-lo sério.

"Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo Jacob, isso acabará por destruir você."

Jacob assentiu novamente, dessa vez sabendo que Sam estava certo, mas precisava disso. Precisava ajudar Bella, independente do que acontecesse com ele.

* * *

><p>Já era a quarta vez que olhava pela janela nos últimos dez minutos, observando as árvores atrás de sua casa. Por mais que tivesse relutado, estava esperando por Paul. Precisava contar para ele sobre seu plano com Jacob, precisava deixá-lo ciente de que teriam que fazer aquilo dar certo para que pudessem ficar juntos, de algum modo.<p>

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando viu que começava a chover novamente, impedindo que visse com perfeição a orla da floresta. Por alguns minutos apenas observou como as árvores se moviam, como as gotas caiam contra a janela. E olhando bem naquele ponto Bella viu Paul aparecer, em forma humana, sem camisa, descalço. Parecia um enorme clichê, mas todo seu corpo pareceu estremecer. Vê-lo ali lhe trazia lembranças bem vívidas do que acontecera naquela dia. No quanto seu corpo precisava do dele e o dele do seu.

Paul viu Isabella na janela, olhando-o séria. E desejou que seu lobo não pedisse tanto pelo corpo dela, mas parecia simplesmente impossível. Sua mente clamava por ela. Sua vontade era de tocâ-la, conversar com ela, saber sobre ela, estar o máximo presente na vida dela, em todos os sentidos. Respirou fundo e sentiu que o pai dela não estava na casa, provavelmente estava trabalhando. Isso facilitaria um pouco as coisas.

Fez um movimento com as mãos para que ela abrisse a janela e se afastasse, e quando o moreno viu caminho livre, deu apenas dois pulos, enroscando-se na árvore e na lateral da casa, para logo após entrar devagar pela janela. A sua primeira inspeção parecia o quarto de um hóspede, não de alguém que já vivia na casa há algum tempo. Após olhar ao redor, avistou Bella fechando a janela, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e olhando-o mordiscando o lábio inferior.

"Deveria desejar demais morrer e se transformar naquilo, se isso é uma mania."

No mesmo momento Paul a viu parar de morder o lábio, mas notou e sentiu o nervoso dela. Era compreensivo de certo modo, mas isso não o impediu de sorrir ao ver que Bella estava de pijama e pantufas.

"Indo dormir?"

"Paul, eu liguei..."

"Eu sei." sua voz alterou-se um pouco, então Paul preferiou andar e olhar o quarto. "Faça o que achar mais fácil. Só não esqueça que é minha _imprinting_ e não dele."

Bella observou Paul andar por seu quarto, os olhos observando cada pedaço do cômodo, molhando a madeira do chão e de alguns móveis que ele tocava. Engoliu em seco ao perceber que ele já sabia sobre seu plano com Jacob. E por um lado ficou feliz por isso, mas por outro não gostou nada de não ter sido ela a contar.

"Sabe, mesmo sendo quente, seria legal se você me desse uma toalha para me secar e não me deixasse usar a temperatura do meu corpo pra fazer isso."

"Certo." Bella ficou envergonhada e sentiu a pele do rosto queimar com a frase dele. Estava tão acostumada a atacar e ser atacada por Paul, que lhe fazer alguma gentileza ainda era estranho. Puxou uma toalha limpa do armário e entregou para ele, que usou-a primeiro nos cabelos curtos.

"Como você conseguia?"

Bella cruzou os braços, tendo uma breve idéia do que vinha.

"O quê?"

"Ficar com aqueles..." Paul notou como a morena pareceu encolher a menção dos sanguessugas, decidiu deixar para outra hora a pergunta. "Quer saber? Esquece." Jogou a toalha de lado, olhando Isabella bem sério. "Vim aqui para podermos terminar uma conversa."

"Paul, eu... acho que devemos realmente conversar."

Por um segundo Bella não entendeu quando viu Paul sentar em sua cama, molhando-a com o shorts ensopado, mas então quando ele começou a rir, quase rolando no chão, Bella ficou furiosa. Ele estava tirando sarro dela.

"Mas você é um lobo imbecil!"

Paul ainda ria quando a ouviu dizer a frase lhe insultando, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu controlar-se e levantando-se da cama, aproximou-se dela.

"Você achou que eu viria até aqui apenas para... _comê-la_?" A última palavra Paul fez questão de dizer baixo e bem perto do rosto de Bella. Porém, ao se afastar a viu levantar a mão novamente, um tapa quase acertando-o no rosto. Segurou novamente a mão da morena no ar, vendo-a olhá-lo séria.

"Mas que merda, Bella, eu não quero machucá-la, mas se continuar com essa merda, vou amarrar suas mãos."

Bella percebeu que seu nome encaixava perfeitamente na boca dele, como se tivesse sido feito para ele o falar. E Paul sentiu a calma inundar sua mente, a parte de sua mente que ela comandava. Olhou-a sem entender, mas então percebera que a chamara de Bella. Soltou a mão dela, vendo-a apenas mirá-lo séria.

"Não vou passar dos limites com Jacob. Vamos nos entender antes de... você sabe bem, e não quero que nunca mais tire sarro de mim." Bella disse isso rápido e andou decidida até sua cama. "Entendeu?"

"Certo, pode ser."

Paul deu de ombros observando Bella assentir e deitar na cama e se cobrir, apagando a luz do abajur logo após. Ficou alguns segundos apenas observando-a no escuro e resolveu que deveria ir embora; entretanto quando moveu-se na direção da janela, ouviu-a falar.

"Onde vai, Paul?"

"Embora, inferno."

"Tem uma calça de moletom na primeira gaveta da cômoda, tenho certeza que serve em você. Pode se trocar no banheiro." Paul olhou por cima do próprio ombro e viu com sua visão apurada de lobo Isabella lhe observando com olhos esperançosos. Virou-se e foi na direção da cômoda. "Quando voltar, tranque a porta. Vou te esperar acordada."

Paul achou a calça que ela falava e quando saiu do quarto apoiou-se na madeira da porta e respirou fundo. Ao menos não fora tão difícil lidar com ela como pensara que poderia ser. O problema seria onde dormiria. Trocou-se, voltando para o quarto e trancando a porta.

"Pode deixar seu shorts secado naquela cadeira." Achou a cadeira perto da escrivaninha e colocou seu shorts no encosto. Paul esperava que Bella lhe falasse para dormir em um edredon no chão, na poltrona no canto, ou algo assim, mas nunca esperaria a reação dela. "Vou dormir desse lado da cama, ok?"

Apenas assentiu e dirigiu-se para a cama, deitando e se cobrindo. Sua mente trabalhava rápido e seu corpo começava a tomar consciência de que estava deitado ao lado de seu _imprinting_. Caso Bella percebesse aquilo seria vergonhoso.

"Paul?" Bella girou o corpo, ficando de lado na cama, mas de frente para Paul, vendo-o olhá-la sério. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Não quero morrer... ou sofrer por causa dessa situação. E muito menos quero que isso aconteça com você..."

"Isabella, eu..."

"Não, espera. É só que... Emily me disse que podemos ser amigos, mas..."

"Eu não conseguiria."

A revelação chocou a ambos. Paul por não conseguir nem ao menos pensar na possibilidade de estar longe dela, e Bella na firmeza em que ele afirmava isso.

"Eu também não quero isso." Sorriu ao vê-lo sorrindo, mesmo no escuro. "Apenas... não sei se..."

"Hey, relaxe, não é porque estou apenas de calça, louco de vontade de tirar suas roupas, ouvindo meu lobo rosnar de vontade de você, me fazendo ficar excitado, que eu vou fazer alguma coisa com você."

Bella riu baixo, mas apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Paul, passando a mão pelo braço dele, e entrelaçando seus dedos juntos.

"Ok, fico muito mais tranquila."

"Que bom que tranquilizo seu sono."

Paul ouviu Bella ainda rir mais um pouco, mas logo após ouviu a respiração dela ficar mais leve e soube que ela estava dormindo. Decidiu que deveria fazer o mesmo, e ainda sentindo o rosto dela em seu ombro e os dedos dela entrelaçados nos seus, Paul fechou os olhos, e agradeceu por ao menos conseguir controlar-se o suficiente naquele dia. Ao menos naquele dia.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.:** _Meninas lindas da minha vida, eu sei que demorei, sei disso. Essa fic não será deixada de lado, e agora conseguindo escrever melhor, postarei sim uma vez por mês; ainda bem!_

_Agradecendo: **AVT, Luna, Jana, LennaF, Amie, Gabs, Marcia, Ana, Cora e Estrela**, vocês são lindas e eu sou feliz demais por ter vocês como leitoras... sério mesmo! *-*_

_Sorry, sem betagem, pessoas._

_Boa Leitura!_

**_Não ganho nada com essa fic, e eles não são meus, se fossem TUDO seria incrivelmente diferente e bem mais divertido._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Bella acordou sentindo-se quente demais, realmente algo estava errado. Primeiro abriu os olhos, sem mover-se, e então lembrou-se de que sua cama estava menor por um motivo. Sorriu. Estava sentindo-se uma adolescente de quinze anos com tais atitudes. Virou de lado e deu de cara com Paul, que também estava acordado e a observava seriamente.

Por alguns segundos Bella apenas o observou, talvez tivesse dito algo enquanto dormia e isso geraria mais uma discussão entre eles. Algo que realmente era normal. Esperou certo tempo para que ele falasse algo, mas ele apenas a observava. A morena irritou-se.

"Bom dia?"

"Isso foi uma pergunta?"

Paul sorriu ao perguntar isso, mas voltou com o rosto sério segundos depois. Não conseguia decidir exatamente o porque do conflito ainda ser tão grande dentro de si, mas sabia que ele existindo, ainda seria um problema.

"Bom dia!"

Ela disse com convicção e Paul sorriu, aproximando-se e tocando seus lábios com os dela. E foi como da última vez que haviam se beijado. Seu corpo reagia instintivamente ao dela, parecia que sempre fizera isso. E seu lobo uivava, comemorava e rosnava dentro de si. Parecia que não poderia nunca mais sair dali, os lábios de Isabella eram leves, quentes, indecisos, mas para Paul, eles eram perfeitos. Para seu lobo, eles eram divinos.

Bella estremecia a cada vez que ele movia os lábios contra os seus. Parecia que era algo que ela não conseguiria fazer parar, e no momento ela não queria. Não queria por motivo algum parar de beijá-lo, não quando as coisas pareciam mais simples e fáceis com ele ali. Empurrou seu corpo um pouco mais para frente, aproximando-se do dele. E então, o corpo dele e os lábios desapareceram no ar.

Em um primeiro momento Bella pensou em gritar com ele, mas então sentiu a palma da mão dele fazer contato com sua boca, e seus olhos se abriram assustados.

"Tem um dos seus sanguessugas na casa."

Por um momento Bella apenas olhou assustada para Paul, mas então ele afastou-se até a janela, abrindo-a e saindo sem mais nada dizer, apenas indo embora. Saindo de seu estado de choque, Bella jogou as cobertas de lado e levantou-se, indo até a janela e vendo Paul escondido entre as árvores, em sua forma de lobo.

"Mas que m..."

"Bella?"

E aquele buraco que começava a fechar-se quando Paul estava por perto, pareceu abrir-se e ficar maior ao ouvir a voz de Emmett atrás de si.

* * *

><p>Paul andava de um lado para o outro com Jacob e Sam observando-o, os dois haviam dito poucas palavras, mas essas poucas palavras foram necessárias para que Paul tremesse violentamente e se transformasse. Poucos segundos após voltando a forma humana e continuando andando de um lado para o outro.<p>

"E por que eu não vi essa merda?"

A pergunta foi retórica, mas Jacob respondeu, deixando Paul ainda mais irritado.

"Ela me contou, não foi nenhum deles... se for analisar, aquele imbecil salvou a vida dela."

"ELE A MORDEU E ESTÁ VOLTANDO E VOCÊ FICA AGRADECIDO?"

"Acalme-se, Paul!"

Sam ordenou, e Paul foi obrigado a parar de gritar com Jacob, que apenas sorria para ele. Para Paul, Jacob estava divertindo-se com tudo aquilo. O retorno do sanguessuga que era o namorado de Isabella, apenas parecia outra pedra no caminho dele. Rosnou ao pensar no vampiro perto dela. Seu lobo gostou menos ainda disso.

O que Paul apenas estava percebendo agora que tinha sido necessário apenas uma noite ao lado de Bella para que as coisas começassem a tomar um rumo diferente. Não aceitava-a ainda como sua verdadeira e única companheira, mas começava a tomar ciência de que ela seria a única para seu lobo. Respirou fundo. Não precisaria que ninguém lhe dissesse que o sanguessuga voltando, Isabella teria algumas reações conflitantes com o _imprinting_. Afinal, ele era o lobo, ele era quem estava atado a ela, ela apenas sentia uma pequena parcela do que era o _imprinting_. Não teria idéia do sofrimento e da dor que ele sentiria caso ela voltasse para o vampiro. Seu lobo sofreria eternamente, enquanto Bella existisse. E pensar em Bella com o vampiro não lhe dava uma idéia exata de quanto tempo ela continuaria a ser Isabella Swan, a humana. Ele sabia que ao lado do vampiro, ela poderia ser transformada em questão de dias.

Algo dentro dele surtou. O lobo que era _dono_ de Isabella, pareceu despertar e ficar insano querendo destruir todos os vampiros que existiam. Ninguém tocaria no que era seu.

"Temos que saber exatamente quando ele volta."

"Jacob, vá até a residência deles, veja se a mais de um deles."

Paul apenas observou Jacob levantar-se e respirar fundo, como se quisesse dizer algo.

"Seria melhor conversar com Bella antes de fazermos qualquer coisa, Sam."

Ambos os irmãos de clã de Jacob olharam-no como se ele tivesse uma nova cabeça, era quase que impossível acreditar que Jacob estivesse questionando Sam novamente sobre uma ordem direta. Paul aproximou-se de Jacob, os olhos tornando-se escuros e a pele começando a arder, prestes a transformar-se.

"Vá ver quantos sanguessugas existem naquela casa para podermos saber quantos eu terei que matar, Jake."

Sentia a raiva dos vampiros, mas que no momento sentia que Jacob simplesmente estava recusando-se a ajudar. Era como se ele não quisesse que Bella estivesse protegida quando o outro vampiro estivesse ali.

"Apenas Sam pode me dar ordens, Paul."

Sam via aonde aquilo daria, e não seria bom que eles se machucassem ou começassem uma briga desnecessária. Colocou a mão nos ombros de cada um deles e olhou-os sérios, Jacob entendendo que deveria ir até a antiga casa dos Cullen verificar quantos deles estavam de volta.

"Paul, sua mudança é repentina demais."

"Ela não vai voltar com ele!"

A resposta foi exatamente o que Sam precisava escutar. Paul poderia ainda estar a lutar com o _imprinting_, mas o lobo comandava Paul nesse momento e nada o faria deixar Isabella sem proteção com os Cullen por perto.

"Vamos protegê-la, Paul."

Paul assentiu e olhou na direção da estrada que dava em Forks, uma sensação de incrível desconfortou tomou conta de sua mente e ele soube que era Isabella. Soube que algo estava acontecendo. Precisava vê-la, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Sam e sem nada dizer apenas transformou-se e correu para a floresta. Precisava vê-la.

* * *

><p>Bella olhava Emmett como se não conseguisse acreditar. Era simplesmente estranho que ele estivesse ali, mas era ainda mais estranho vê-lo sorrindo daquele modo como se nada tivesse acontecido; aquilo a irritou profundamente.<p>

"O que faz aqui?"

A pergunta saiu um pouco mais irritada do que deveria. Viu o enorme vampiro olhá-la sem entender. Passou por ele fechando a porta, tendo certeza de que Charlie não sabia que ele estava ali.

"Hey, Bells, é assim que fala com seu irmão mais velho?"

A morena virou-se furiosa, olhando-o ainda mais brava. Ele simplesmente não tinha direito algum de lhe dizer aquilo. Eles - todos eles - a tinham abandonado ali, não tinham direito algum de chamá-la daquilo. Cruzou os braços, os olhos sérios observando o grande vampiro de braços abertos e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Não é meu irmão mais velho, Emmett. O que faz aqui, porque voltou?"

Viu a realização atingi-lo, ele parecia estar com dor, de verdade. Não importou-se com aquilo, se eles conseguiam deixá-la para trás, sofrendo, ela conseguia deixá-lo ali, sem lhe dar o carinho que ele achava que ainda teria dela.

"Está fedendo a um deles."

A frase dele não saiu perjorativa, apenas um comentário, que seguiu um sorriso maroto dele, mas no momento, Bella não queria ouvir brincadeiras, apenas queria saber o que ele estava fazendo ali.

"Emmett..."

"Certo." O enorme vampiro passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, aproximando-se dela. "O que fizemos foi errado, Bells, mas... não posso deixá-lo fazer essa merda de novo."

Para Bella, Emmett não precisaria dizer mais nada, apenas a frase de que ele não deixaria Edward fazer algo novamente apenas indicava que ele estava voltando. Respirou fundo e esperou que Emmett terminasse a frase.

"Ele disse que não pode viver longe de você, e que agora que Alice já não consegue vigiá-la, ele tem que voltar. Como se isso fosse desculpar o que fez." Bella sabia que Emmett era um bom homem, sem maldades, sem falhas de caráter, mas estava muito magoada com ele para conseguir desculpá-lo agora.

"Certo. E ele volta quando?"

"Já deve estar a caminho."

Assentiu e afastou-se dele, abrindo a porta e cruzando os braços novamente.

"Obrigada pelo aviso, Emmett."

O rosto triste dele quase fez Bella desistir do tratamento frio, mas a cada vez que o olhava, lembrava-se na dor e no enorme buraco que ainda residia em seu peito. Era cedo demais para dizer algo além daquilo.

"Estarei na casa se precisar."

Bella viu Emmett desaparecer de sua frente rapidamente e segundos depois Charlie aparecia na escada, olhando-a como se ela fosse louca. Tentou sorrir para ele, mas foi praticamente impossível.

"Já está falando sozinha, Bells?"

"Pensando alto, pai."

Charlie balançou a cabeça, mas seus olhos vasculharam o quarto de Bella, como que tentando encontrar alguém. Bella sorriu disso, Charlie nunca mudaria, sempre estaria a vigiando.

"Já desço para o café, pai."

Fechou a porta ao vê-lo assentir e descer as escadas. Tinha que avisar Paul sobre o retorno de Edward. Se havia uma pessoa no mundo que Bella não gostaria de ver agora, era Edward. Seus joelhos cederam e apoiou-se na escrivaninha a sua direita. Era como se toda a dor voltasse, como se o buraco que começava a cicatrizar com Paul por perto, estivesse ainda mais aberto. E agora vendo Emmett, vendo a dor dele, o modo como ele ainda a amava, parecia que deixava o buraco maior. Fazia a dor ficar mais forte, mais palpável, ainda mais real.

Ajoelhou no chão e segurou a camiseta como se aquilo fizesse com que estivesse segurando a dor, o coração machucado. O ar começou a faltar e Bella sabia bem que não poderia enfrentar aquilo outra vez. Dessa vez ela surtaria, poderia ser sofrendo ou poderia ser ficando furiosa. Mas sabia que quando ficasse sozinha, quando os joelhos cedessem novamente, ela sentiria dor, e se entregaria as lágrimas.

Sentia-se fraca, sentia-se a patética e ridícula, a Bella qual Sam encontrara na floresta. E não queria sentir-se assim, mas infelizmente, sabia que precisava de muito tempo para poder pensar nisso, pensar na dor, no buraco em seu peito, e ficar bem. E Bella também sabia que aquilo não cederia tão cedo, que aquela dor, aquele buraco não desapareceria sozinho. Ela precisava esforçar-se, precisava... de Paul.

Não poderia negar, não poderia lutar, e não poderia deixar que ele continuasse lutando como estivera. Precisava dele para isso, e precisava dele para ser feliz. Sabia que o _imprinting_ não era certo, forçava os lobos a amarem alguém, mas Bella queria Paul por perto. Ela queria que ele estivesse por perto e que gostasse dela. Ela queria aprender o que era gostar dele, estar perto dele, não apenas brigar ou se agarrar pelos cantos. E ela já sabia ter um longo caminho até que seus gênios se encontrassem, que parassem de brigar, de discutir, e começassem a conversar, resolver as coisas juntos.

"Bella."

A voz de Paul chegou forte em seus ouvidos e Bella olhou para cima, vendo-o parado na frente de sua janela, uma perna para dentro e outra para fora. Tentou levantar-se, mas somente o pensamento do porque estava naquele chão a fez ficar na posição que estava. As mãos fechando-se na camiseta com mais força. Sabia estar sendo fraca, e sabia que nada daquilo poderia ser uma boa imagem para Paul. Porém, era tarde demais.

Paul sabia, por imagens que vira Sam mostrar, o modo como Isabella ficara quando ele a achara na floresta quando os sanguessugas foram embora, mas vê-la de joelhos no chão do quarto, as mãos agarrando a camiseta como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de salva-vidas, era diferente. Primeiramente pensou que o vampiro a tivesse machucado, mas não sentia cheiro de sangue. E depois, vira o modo como ela o olhara, era um olhar derrotado.

"Eu não posso... ainda não posso enfrentá-lo."

Entendera no momento que ela dissera que não poderia enfrentá-lo. Ela ainda não conseguiria ver o ex-namorado. Paul abaixou-se perto dela, as mãos segurando-na fortemente, arrastando-a até a cama e a deitando. Olhava-a com o rosto sério, as sobrancelhas juntas.

"Não precisará nem ao menos saber que ele esteve aqui."

Paul virou-se para sair do quarto, caçaria esse vampiro, o faria em pedaços caso não entendesse no primeiro aviso que era para afastar-se de Bella.

"Não... Paul, não... eu..."

Não moveu-se, esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa para completar aquela frase, mas ela apenas caiu no silêncio. Uma idéia formou-se em sua cabeça, e seu lobo rosnou bravo, sem querer concordar com o absurdo que estava para ser dito por sua boca.

"Ficará com Jacob... aproveitaremos esse história de namoro." A palavra saiu amarga em sua boca. Bella era sua, ponto. Não gostava de nomear o que tinham, exatamente porque o que tinham, não tinha nome. Ele apenas colocava para quem quisesse ouvir: Isabella Swan era sua, e somente sua. "Farei esse vampiro entender que você é minha."

"Não lute com ele... não por mim."

Paul olhou-a por cima do ombro, seu rosto contorcido por um sorriso maléfico, qual fez Bella sorrir fracamente, mesmo que ainda parecesse estar dentro daquele buraco fundo.

"Arranjarei um motivo, não se preocupe."

Com isso Paul pulou a janela, rolando na grama e correndo para a floresta, transformando-se, e ouvindo parte da conversa entre Jacob e Sam.

_"Ele me disse que não voltará mais ninguém... nem mesmo sua esposa... agora ex, pelo que ele falou."_ Jacob disse.

_"E o namorado de Isabella?"_ Sam perguntou calmamente.

_"EX-NAMORADO!"_ Paul gritou e Jake riu, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais nervoso.

_"Edward já está para chegar na cidade, Emmett disse que no máximo, hoje à noite, ele estará na casa."_ Jake disse ficando sério novamente, Paul conseguia 'ver' isso na voz do irmão.

_"Certo, voltem, vamos nos reunir."_ Sam disse autoritário e então ambos sentiram-no sumir. Jake continuou em silêncio apenas esperando que Paul comentasse algo, Paul sabia disso.

_"Ela ficará em sua casa até que o sanguessuga vá embora."_

_"E se ele não for?"_ A pergunta de Jake fez Paul rosnar alto e mostrar imagens de Victoria sendo despedaçada por ele mesmo. _"Certo, já entendi."_

Paul nada mais disse, e evitou pensar em Bella, apenas continuou focando-se nas imagens em que matava Victoria, queria focar-se apenas em defender Bella, e apenas isso. Todo o resto poderia lidar depois.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A.:** _Eu tenho certeza que vcs não estavam esperando um capítulo de WI tão cedo. Surpresa! Esse capítulo tem uma coisa MUITO louca, espero que vocês gostem._

_Agradecendo: **Lenna, Jana, Marcia, Patriiciia, Cora e Luna** que comentaram no capítulo anterior, amo vocês de todo meu coração!_

_Espero de verdade que a fic esteja agradando. E vocês que andaram colocando no alerta/favoritos, please, comente!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_**_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Isabella não sabia bem ao certo se deveria importar-se ou não com os olhares estranhos que Leah lhe dava, mas talvez não fosse necessário dizer algo, ela logo falaria; a garota parecia a ponto de explodir.

"Então não bastava o Jacob, você quer também o Paul."

Preferiu não responder, sabia que não havia porque daquilo. A garota poderia estar nervosa, mas nada justificaria começar uma briga em frente de sua casa. Seu pai espiava pela janela há cada dez segundos, observando-as. Virou de costas para ele, colocando o capuz na cabeça, tampando parcialmente seu rosto e mirou Leah.

"Não pedi por isso. Por nada disso."

"Mas não está lutando contra também."

A resposta de Leah apenas inflamou Bella. A morena queria deixar a conversa morrer ali, mas odiava que falassem assim consigo. Respirou fundo, colocou as mãos no bolso da blusa de frio, olhando dentro dos olhos da loba, disse:

"Você teve seu _imprinting_, Leah? Então não tem idéia do que está falando."

Por vários minutos ambas apenas se fitaram, Bella sabia que havia ferido os sentimentos de Leah, mas o que mais a espantou foi que sentiu-se, de certo modo, bem por isso. Não poupou palavras para ela, não havia porque, ela não o fazia; com ninguém. E sabia que essa era a parte que mais machucava em Leah, o _imprinting_. Observou a rua, pedindo para que Jacob ou Quill chegassem logo, estava odiando ter sido deixada 'conversando' com Leah.

Olhou por cima do próprio ombro e viu Charlie na janela falando no telefone, o rosto sério e a feição ficando nervosa a cada segundo. Não tinha ideia do que era, mas aparentemente tinha algo a ver consigo, os olhos dele estavam colados em seu rosto.

"Charlie está furioso."

Olhou para frente, para Leah. A garota olhava-a, mas os olhos estavam desfocados, prestando atenção ao que Charlie dizia. Aproximou-se dela impedindo que Charlie visse o rosto da loba e esperou pacientemente que ela falasse algo mais.

"Aparentemente o irmão do seu sanguessuga ligou querendo saber de você."

Emmett.

Bella sentiu o buraco em seu peito latejar. Olhou para os lados, onde Jacob ou Quill estariam? Precisava sair dali, precisava ver Paul. Respirou fundo fechando as mãos em punhos dentro dos bolsos da blusa. Olhou para Leah, ela lhe observava muito séria, como se não a entendesse.

"O que?"

Leah balançou a cabeça e afastou-se alguns passos da garota. Olhou pela rua tentando ver qualquer um de seus irmãos do clã, mas nenhum deles estava por perto ainda. Quando Sam lhe dissera na noite anterior que deveriam ajudar Isabella a 'fugir' do ex-namorado e que Leah fingiria ir conversar com ela naquela manhã, achou que ele estava brincando. Porém, não era brincadeira. Sam ordenara que fosse e lá estava.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos ao contrário, começando da nuca, mania de lobo. O frio não parecia lhe atingir, mas tivera que por uma blusa de frio leve ou Charlie poderia desconfiar. Olhou de canto de olho para Isabella. A morena estava aflita, os olhos miravam o chão. Não entendia qual era o problema em o irmão do sanguessuga ter ligado, mas aquilo parecia estar destruindo Isabella por dentro. Conhecia essa dor, a dor que vinha do fundo do peito, que despedaçava tudo no caminho e que ferrava qualquer chance de ser feliz novamente.

Balançou a cabeça. Não adiantava sofrer. Ela nunca seria feliz como os outros seriam quando encontravam seu _imprinting_. Ela ainda sentia tudo por Sam, e isso não haveria de passar por culpa de um _imprinting_. Não, eram sentimentos demais.

Assustou-se com o movimento brusco que Leah fizera, o corpo totalmente virado para o lado da floresta, o nariz farejando o ar. Um rosnado constante reverbava em seu peito e Bella assustou-se com o poder desse rosnado. Olhou para a janela, Charlie não estava mais ali, mas poderia voltar a qualquer momento e caso Leah se transformasse, não saberia como explicaria aquilo.

"O que foi?"

Aproximou-se cautelosa, tinha medo de que Leah se transformasse e acabasse por acertá-la. Olhou na mesma direção que ela, sem conseguir ver nada. Olhou-a novamente, e bem a tempo de ver o corpo de Leah estremecer fortemente e então parar, virando uma estátua. Bella temeu pelo pior e afastou-se alguns passos, mas bateu eu seu carro e ficou observando o que acontecia.

Leah sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, e seu coração pulou algumas batidas. A raiva, o ódio, o nervoso, o nojo, a felicidade, o amor, o medo, o desejo e o prazer entraram por seus poros, inundaram sua mente. Seu corpo estava petrificado, e seus olhos apenas conseguiam mirar o homem que vinha andando devagar em sua direção. E ele parecia não conseguir olhar para outro lugar que não seus olhos. E era o fim. Leah sabia que ali era o fim de sua vida, o fim de seu sofrimento, o fim de tudo.

Bella viu os joelhos de Leah cedendo e ela ir em direção ao chão, mas o corpo dela fora aparado. Prendeu sua respiração e seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver Emmett segurando Leah pelos punhos, olhos de ambos colados. Não sabia bem o que pensar, mas então vira. Bella viu os olhos de Emmett para Leah, e ela já vira aquele olhar apenas mais uma vez na vida: era o modo como Edward a olhava.

"Leah!"

Os três olharam na direção da voz forte e alta que parecia estar extremamente nervosa. E a morena pareceu sair do transe em que estava, desencostando-se do carro e correndo até a frente do casal que parecia não conseguir se soltar. Olhou para Sam e levantou as mãos como que pedindo calma.

"Acho que... algo grave aconteceu aqui."

Ouviu movimentação atrás de si e olhou pro cima de seu ombro vendo Leah sair correndo na direção da rua, atravessando-a e entrando na floresta. O barulho de pele rasgando-se fora tão alto que todos eles conseguiram ouvir. Por um segundo Bella pensou que talvez estivesse entre dois homens nada normais e que fossem brigar pela garota, mas Sam apenas mirou seriamente Emmett.

"Emmett... o que houve?"

Sua pergunta pareceu despertar o moreno, que só agora via-a em sua frente, as mãos em seu peito como que o acordando. Mirou-o seriamente, sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas precisa ter certeza. E Sam também estava esperando uma resposta.

"Eu... nunca a tinha visto... e como ela pode ser..."

"Sua cantante?"

Isabella não estava genuinamente surpresa, mas ver uma lobisomem ser cantante de um vampiro era simplesmente extraordinário. Porém, havia algo mais. Leah não o atacara, não havia conseguido fazer nada, ficara completamente desarmada, e isso só poderia significar que...

"Ela teve o _imprinting_ com você."

A realização das coisas que aconteceram nos últimos minutos pareceram deixar Bella totalmente alheia ao resto das situações. Olhava Emmett sem perceber que Charlie estava na porta da casa de braços cruzados, os olhos miravam todos eles. E somente quando Sam voltou a si e comprimentou Charlie, que todos eles perceberam que ele estava ali.

"O que faz aqui? Disse que tinha voltado para a cidade ontem. Já está aqui para fazer Bella sofrer também?"

"Pai... não é isso."

Bella tentou intervir, mas Emmett a colocou para o lado, olhando para Charlie e falando calmo.

"Não voltei por Bella... voltei por Leah."

O silêncio que se prosseguiu pareceu pesar ainda mais que a chuva que vinha tomando conta de Forks bem devagar. Ninguém conseguia crer que Emmett estava daquele modo. E Sam apenas virou-se, voltando para sua moto, saindo sem dizer mais nada. Aquilo estava tornando-se uma enorme confusão.

"Emmett, acho melhor entrarmos."

Por um momento Emmett observou o ponto onde vira Leah transformando-se em loba, e pensou em ir atrás dela, mas a mão pequena e quente de Bella lhe chamou a atenção ao segurar seu braço. Olhou-a, os olhos dela pareciam pedir que ele entrasse. Que ele _precisava_ entrar. Assentiu e entrou na casa com Bella, Charlie apenas olhando-o ainda incrédulo.

"Precisamos conversar." Bella disse andando até a sala e sentando-se no sofá com Emmett. Aquela conversa seria ao mesmo tempo interessante e inacreditável.

* * *

><p><em>"Merda, merda, merda, merda!"<em>

Leah já estava correndo há alguns minutos, não pensava em um destino, apenas queria afastar-se. Queria ir para longe dali, evitar pensar no vampiro.

_"Você teve o imprinting no irmão do sanguessuga da Bella?"_

_"EX-NAMORADO!"_

Embry perguntou e Paul gritou fazendo com que Embry risse.

_"Ok, ok. Mas Leah, como ele?"_

Todos ficaram em silêncio esperando pela resposta dela. Mas ela ficou quieta, apenas correndo cada vez mais rápido. Entretanto, sentiu Sam transformar-se, juntando-se a conversa.

_"Leah, pare!"_

No mesmo momento a loba deslizou as patas no barro e derrapou, caindo e ficando no chão sujo e lamacento. Sua respiração acelerada. As imagens do que havia acontecido inundando sua mente e mostrando para os irmãos de clã que era verdade, ela havia tido seu _imprinting_ com um sanguessuga.

Continuou na mesma posição, deitada como se tivesse sido abatida por algum caçador. E esperou que Sam falasse algo, lhe ordenasse que voltasse. Porém, ele lhe disse apenas uma coisa:

_"Agora entende porque nunca fui embora?"_

Sentiu Sam transformar-se em humano outra vez, e logo após Paul e Embry também sumiram. A loba continuou deitada, os olhos fechados, o pêlo encharcando-se na lama. Mas nada disso importava, precisava ficar ali. Precisava pensar. Como aquilo fora permitido? Como haviam lhe dado um vampiro, um assassino, um morto como _imprinting_?

Levantou-se devagar, as patas escorregando. Os olhos observavam a floresta sem fim a frente e olhou para trás, o caminho que a levaria de volta para Forks, para a Reserva. E ela sabia que não mais conseguiria ir embora, não conseguiria simplesmente sair andando. E a realidade a acertava em pequenos pedaços. Nunca poderia ter filhos, não mais envelheceria, não pararia de se transformar.

Virou seu enorme corpo e começou a correr de volta para a Reserva. Seu uivo poderia ser ouvido até dentro das casas de Forks. E em sua forma de lobisomen, Leah chorou. A vida era injusta demais.

* * *

><p>"Ela está presa a mim?"<p>

Isabella ficou sem saber o que dizer. De certo modo Emmett havia entendido o que era o _imprinting_, e havia concordado com Bella que era simplesmente horrivel para os lobos serem forçados a amarem alguém. Porém, ele agora entendia o que significava o _imprinting_ para eles. Ele agora entendia o que era ser um lobisomem. O que significava proteger a terra deles, ser forçado a amar, ser forçado a defender-se. E Emmett agora via que Leah nunca deixaria de ser uma loba, e seria culpa dele.

"Emmett, não há o que se possa fazer."

Bella olhou fundo dentro dos olhos dourados de Emmett vendo-o entender o que ela estava dizendo. Era difícil, mas não havia escapatória.

"Vou embora, assim ela pode..."

"Se for, ela vai definhar e morrer, e você... não sei o que pode acontecer com você por ser diferente, mas se fosse eu... eu morreria por causa disso." As palavras sairam amargas da boca de Bella. Não que estivesse totalmente inclinada a aceitar o _imprimting_, mas sabia das consequências de negá-lo totalmente. "A dor é... horrível. Eu e Paul não podemos mais ficar separados. E já tentamos."

"Alice deveria ter nos avisado sobre isso."

E então só naquele segundo Bella lembrou-se do resto da família. Lembrou-se de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle e... Edward. Engoliu em seco. Não era o momento de lembrar dele, mas os olhos dourados de Emmett já estavam em si, o rosto ficando preocupado.

"Alice disse que ele estava vindo, não?" Emmett assentiu sem realmente querer. "Ele ainda não chegou?"

"Se chegou, Bells, não foi para a casa."

Isabella sabia que chegava a hora de dizer para Charlie, que estava na cozinha bebendo uma cerveja e muito nervoso, que iria ficar um tempo na reserva. Qual desculpa usaria, nem ela mesma sabia, mas precisaria arranjar uma bem rápida. Olhou Emmett que continuava pensativo e então o telefone tocou. Levantou-se rápida e o atendeu:

"Isabella, é Billy Black."

Por alguns segundo Bella apenas encarou a janela a frente do telefone, mas então ouviu os passos de Charlie e falou.

"Oh, olá, Billy."

"Passe para Charlie, vou deixá-lo a par de sua vinda essa semana para a Reserva."

Sorriu sem deixar Charlie ver, afinal isso destruiria por completo o plano. Pediu que Billy aguardasse um segundo e virou-se para Charlie, entregando o telefone.

"Billy quer falar com você."

Charlie ainda observou Bella com um olhar desconfiado e logo após ficou de costas para ela e Emmett. Emmett ouvira o que Billy dissera e uma pergunta formou-se em sua mente.

"Eles não tem jurisdição aqui e eu não posso entrar na Reserva. Como vou conversar com ela?"

Bella não soube responder aquela pergunta, mas falaria com alguns dos meninos, veria o que poderia fazer.

"Vamos dar um jeito, Emmett. Não se preocupe."

Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso e o pegou, vendo que havia recebido uma mensagem. Abriu a mensagem e somente não esmagou o celular com a mão, quebrando-o por completo por Charlie estar no cômodo.

_"Edward está na cidade. Ele sabe de algo com relação aos lobos. Cuide de Isabella, nunca vi pensamentos tão sombrios na mente dele. - Alice."_

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	8. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _Sou fraca, eu sei... só ia postar isso na outra semana, mas aí fiquei lendo as reviews de vocês e acho que não tem problema postar antes... *-*_

_Agradecendo: **Marcia, Reggie, Lenna, Gabs, Jana, Raffinha, AVTrindade e Cora** que comentaram e SEMPRE me fazem muito feliz! Obrigadão, vocês são lindas!_

_Esse capítulo ficou uma coisa linda, viu? xD_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_**_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Mordeu o lábio e encarou Jacob atentamente. Charlie olhava-os com uma curiosidade genuína, e Bella não sabia bem o que fazer. Era realmente revoltante dar as mãos para Jacob quando sabia que Paul estava olhando de dentro da casa. Porém, não havia o que fazer, ela sabia disso. Sorriu para Charlie e esperou que ele entrasse na viatura e partisse. Mas também sabia que ainda deveria continuar fingindo que estava bem ao lado de Jacob até que Charlie sumisse com o carro, ele ficaria lhe vigiando pelo retrovisor.

"Paul e os outros estão lá dentro. Parece que você vai participar da reunião e ser a representante do lado 'deles'."

Bella virou-se para Jacob e cruzou os braços. O dia não estava sendo fácil. Primeiro tudo que acontecera de manhã, logo após Billy ligara para Charlie pedindo que Bella ficasse aquela semana na Reserva, usando a desculpa que a última semana livre de Jacob antes da escola seria aquela. E como muitas explicações furadas e desculpas que Charlie relutou em aceitar, lá estava ela.

Claro, Bella odiara ouvir cada sermão. Charlie parecia decidido a deixá-la constrangida com os tópicos. Mas agora não importava, não naquele momento. Agora tinha coisas mais importantes pra resolver, e Bella sentia dentro de sua mente a inquietação de Paul. E aquilo, por si só, era estranho demais. Virou-se e andou na direção da casa, a mochila em seu ombro sendo pega por Jacob.

"O sanguessuga ainda está na casa, né?"

"Odeio que o chame assim."

Jacob deu de ombros entrando na casa atrás de Bella e vendo Paul desencostar do balcão e vir até ela. Balançou a cabeça e colocou a mochila dela no balcão. Percebeu que todos estavam em silêncio, mas que os olhares corriam para Leah por meros segundos e desviavam. Ninguém naquele clã era expert em ser discreto.

Bella mordeu o lábio e aproximou-se de Paul, os olhos dele estavam sérios. O rosto era uma máscara de indecisão.

"Ele apareceu?"

"Não."

Sabia bem que ele recusaria qualquer tipo de carinho na frente dos irmãos de clã, e por isso a mão que começava a levantar para tocar o rosto dele, foi rapidamente levada a seus próprios cabelos. Bella odiava-se por querer tocá-lo a todo momento. Respirou fundo e virou-se para Leah, que estava mais ao fundo na cozinha, os olhos colados no chão. Isabella notou que a morena parecia sentir dor, como se estivesse feirda. Porém, sabia que era o _imprinting_.

"Leah... você realmente...?"

"Não te interessa."

Sam levantou-se da cadeira em que estava, quieto. Os olhos correram de Leah para Bella, e então ele respirou.

"Ele ficará na cidade?"

Engoliu em seco. Não queria ser a que decidiria a vida de Emmett com Leah, mas precisava se pronunciar. Tinha dito para Emmett que daria um jeito. Que tentaria fazer com que eles se vissem. Aproximou-se mais da mesa, seus olhos pulando de um lobo para o outro, até chegar em Leah. E quando seus olhos caíram nos dela, Bella pode ver. Via a dor, via como aquilo lhe amargurava. Via como ela não queria estar, mas estava ansiosa, nervosa, esperançosa e desejando que a resposta dela fosse que sim, que o vampiro ficaria na cidade.

"Ela... é a cantante dele. Emmett... não sabe bem o que fazer sobre isso." E Bella arrependeu-se de ter dito isso, Leah abaixou a cabeça, e sentou-se no chão, as mãos cobrindo o rosto. "Mas ele quer vê-la, Leah... ele quer conversar com você."

"Fora de cogitação."

Sam respondeu para a surpresa de todos, e a humana sentiu um fogo subir por suas veias. Não deixaria que ninguém atrapalhasse a felicidade de Emmett, mesmo que fosse extremamente complicado e impossível. Virou-se para Sam, aproximando-se dele e vendo que Paul estava a seu lado em um segundo, como que pronto para impedi-la de avançar sobre seu Alpha.

"Não tente nem ao menos recusar isso." Não havia olhos que não estivessem arregalados e observando Isabella Swan nesse momento. "Você a deixou pelo seu _imprinting_, e agora que ela teve o dela, você quer fazer o quê? Impedí-la? Nem ao menos tente, Sam."

Todos estavam quietos apenas esperando o que Sam diria. Paul sentia como seu _imprinting_ estava nervoso. Sentia como se ele próprio pudesse atacar Sam, como se ele estivessendo sentindo-se mal por Leah. E na verdade, se Paul fosse parar para pensar na situação em que sua irmã de clã estava, veria que mesmo ainda relutante com seu _imprinting_ Paul sabia exatamente pelo que ela estava passando.

"Ela tem razão, Sam."

A surpresa foi geral. Até mesmo Leah levantou a cabeça e olhou seriamente Paul. Todos ali sabiam e 'sentiram' a relutância de Paul com seu _imprinting_, e sabiam que ele apenas estava começando a se entender com Bella. Ele dizer aquilo simplesmente mostrava o quanto ele havia aceitado, o quanto ele sabia o que poderia acontecer se mantivessem Leah e Emmett separados.

"Ele é um..."

"Pois é, um vampiro. E ela é uma loba. Pronto, chega! Você tem a mulher da sua vida, e ela merece ter o... bom, o vampiro da vida dela."

Bella disse cortando Sam e vendo-o arregalar os olhos para sua frase. Sabia que ele relutaria em deixar Leah e Emmett sozinhos, mas felizmente, ele não poderia mais opinar. Decidiu que tinha que intervir um pouco mais.

"Embry, Quill, Paul, vocês gostariam de ser mantidos longes de seus _imprinting_? Acham que por ele ser diferente, vocês conseguiriam se manter afastados?"

Os três rapazes balançaram a cabeça, negando. Bella virou-se para Sam, as mãos na cintura e o rosto sério. Paul sorriu ao vê-la tão brava; para ele, era diferente vê-la assim e não como a Isabella frágil e obediente que Jacob mostrava em sua mente.

"Vou afastá-lo de Emily, Sam. Afinal, você é um lobo e ela uma humana, não está certo mistura de raças."

"É diferente!"

"É?"

Leah levantou-se do chão, sua pergunta fazendo com que todos se virassem para olhá-la. Bella sorriu. Se ela estava começando a reagir, talvez o final dessa discussão fosse outro. Esperou pela resposta de Sam, assim como todos os outros também estavam esperando.

"Leah..."

"Não, Sam. Explique porque você pode ser feliz, e eu não?" A loba estremeceu, mas manteve-se no controle. Não queria se transformar na cozinha de Jacob, machucando seus amigos e Isabella, que estava ali defendendo-a desde que entrara. Não poderia se transformar ou perderia completamente a razão. Não, Leah se conhecia, conseguiria controlar esse impulso de resolver as coisas na briga. Conseguiria controlar-se.

"Você deve ser feliz..."

"Certo, então." Leah disse aproximando-se de Isabella, os olhos da humana arregalando-se nesse momento. "Ligue para ele, Swan, diga que vou encontrá-lo..."

"Não irá!"

Sam gritou e Leah virou-se para encará-lo, um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios finos.

"É uma ordem?"

Jacob foi o primeiro a perceber onde aquilo chegaria. Viu como Sam o olhava, e percebeu que mesmo de canto de olho, todos seus irmãos de clã também estavam lhe fitando. Engoliu em seco, não gostaria que aquilo fosse dito ou feito naquele momento, não com Isabella presente.

"Não... apenas..."

Leah virou-se novamente para Bella ao ouvir a resposta de Sam, não esperando que ele terminasse. A verdade é que estava adorando tratá-lo daquele modo. Era quase como uma vingança. Porém, sua mente voltou a focar-se em Emmett e em tudo que sua vida seria agora. Precisava falar com ele, precisava saber o porque de tudo isso, e como isso terminaria.

"E então, Swan, já ligou?"

Isabella assentiu e pegou o celular, discando o número antigo de Emmett, desejando que ainda fosse o dele. Afastou-se brevemente de todos, indo para fora da cozinha, na varanda. Após dois toques, atendeu; respirou fundo em alívio.

"Emmett, consegui, ela vai..."

"Bella?"

Engoliu em seco. Não era Emmett do outro lado da linha.

"Edward?"

Paul estava a seu lado em um segundo, arrancando o aparelho de sua mão. Tremia de raiva, seus músculos esquentaram, sua mente nublou-se em apenas um pensamento: defender sua companheira.

"Se chegar perto dela, sanguessuga, farei o mesmo que fiz com a ruiva... arranco sua cabeça."

Desligou o telefone sem esperar por resposta. Não haveria resposta para aquilo, ele mataria o Cullen se tentasse chegar perto de Bella novamente. Olhou-a, a morena parecia mais branca que o normal, e não parecia estar passando muito bem. Aproximou-se, colocando o celular dela em seu bolso do shorts e sua mão livre no ombro dela.

"Não posso..."

A voz baixa e tremida dela denunciou o quanto ela estava abalada por aquilo.

"Não terá que lidar com ele, Bella." Abraçou-a, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Respirou fundo, seu lobo se acalmando aos poucos. Sua companheira estava em seus braços, nada poderia machucá-la. Nada iria machucá-la. "Não o verá, Bella. Ele nunca chegará a você."

"Paul, não... por favor..."

"Não se preocupe."

Bella não conseguia nem ao menos pedir que Paul não lutasse com Edward. Ouvir a voz dele, depois de tudo que acontecera era como se estivesse acordando de um sonho. Em que a realidade era triste, complicada, e amarga. Não, ela não queria perder o que tinha. Era tão novo, tão recente, mas tão bom. Era como um novo começo, uma nova vida. E aquele buraco que ela sentira quando os Cullen foram embora, quando Edward a deixou, estava finalmente curando-se. Não queria que aquilo acabasse, não agora que encontrara Paul.

Apertou-o contra si, o corpo quente dele esquentando-a ainda mais. Não queria perder isso, não podia. Sabia que se Edward voltasse não conseguiria confrontá-lo, não naquele momento, era tudo muito recente. E sabia que se Edward e Paul se confrontassem, um deles não sairia vivo. E tinha muito medo que fosse Paul.

"Não o enfrente. Não lute com ele... por mim."

"Já lhe disse que não será por você." Sorriu beijando o topo da cabeça dela mais uma vez e apertando-a contra si. Não deixaria Isabella longe de suas vistas por nenhum momento. "Pegue sua mochila, dormirá em casa."

"Mas, Charlie..."

"Fique calma, Billy e Jacob vão nos cobrir."

Mordeu o lábio e assentiu, porém, precisava fazer uma coisa antes.

"Preciso do meu telefone de volta." Paul franziu o cenho e soltou-a, cruzando os braços. "Terei que ligar para Alice e pedir o novo número de Emmett. Preciso resolver isso para Leah."

A contra-gosto Paul puxou seu celular do bolso e Bella sorriu, achando engraçado e interessante o modo protetor dele. Procurou na agenda o número de Alice e discou, querendo que realmente caísse no celular dela. E após dois toques a garota com voz de fada atendeu.

"Alice, é Bella, preciso de um favor seu."

* * *

><p>Sentou-se na cama, os olhos percorrendo o quarto escuro. Era como se há apenas alguns segundos ela estivesse ali. Os cheiros que estavam no quarto lhe diziam praticamente tudo que precisava saber. Mas então, sabia que não era o cheiro de Jacob, mas sabia que era um lobo. E no telefone naquela tarde também não fora Jacob que lhe ameaçara, não. Ali estava um novo lobo, um lobo que estivera no quarto de Bella, que dormira na cama dela.<p>

Um rosnado deixou sua garganta sem que pensasse em fazê-lo. O cheiro de Emmett também estava no quarto. Sabia que seu irmão estava na cidade e que algo de muito importante acontecera com ele; mas o que poderia ter acontecido? E porque Bella estaria com um dos lobos? Levantou-se, indo até a janela e olhando a floresta na parte de trás da casa.

_"Ele está aqui e sabe que estou aqui."_

Edward sorriu ao ouvir o pensamento de Jacob na floresta perto da casa. E sabia que ele era esperto, que ele o ouviria, e esse era o objetivo. Que ele soubesse que os lobos estavam lhe vigiando. Afastou-se da janela ouvindo a respiração de Charlie no outro quarto da casa, sabia que não poderia ficar ali muito tempo agora. Tinha que sair dali, descobrir o que poderia estar acontecendo para Isabella estar a dormir na mesma cama que um lobo e porque agora Emmett estava envolvido. Desceu as escadas e saiu da casa sem fazer barulho, o ar frio da noite lhe trazendo cheiros distintos.

Descobriria porque sua Isabella não estava mais lhe esperando e o que os lobos tinham com isso. E não deixaria que ninguém ficasse em seu caminho. Ninguém.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	9. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Rá, eu to mimando vocês, viu? ahuahuahauhauhaua Não tenho muito a falar sobre esse capítulo, apenas que está interessante... ahuahauhaua_

_Agradecendo: **Marcia, Lenna, bella, gabs, AVTrindade, Reggie, Gabi, Cora e Raffinha,** vocês fazem meu mês com comentários lindos! Mandem mais, hein? ahuahuahuahaua_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_**_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Bella estava achando realmente difícil não ficar ansiosa, e conseguia sentir que Leah estava assim também, apesar do rosto e postura sérios. Estava sentada dentro do Rabbit com Leah, os vidros fechados, o vento forte e gelado da noite batendo contra o pequeno carro. Olhou-a, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Pare de me olhar."

"Apenas... está nervosa?"

Leah a olhou e Bella achava que deveria ter ficado quieta. Não por ter medo da loba, não, apenas porque a expressão no rosto dela ao ouvi-la perguntar se estava nervosa, era de desespero. Os olhos pareciam dizer muita coisa, mas sua expressão apenas pensava estar enganando Bella.

"Ele virá ou não?"

Assentiu e olhou para frente, os fechos de luz de seus faróis chegando até a orla da escura floresta. Tinha conseguido ser séria e precisa ao falar com Alice, e mesmo que soubesse que ela ficara triste e magoada, precisava do número de Emmett com certa urgência. Lembrava vívidamente do rosto bravo de Paul a seu lado enquanto falava com Emmett e combinava o local em que deveriam se encontrar, que ela levaria Leah. Achou engraçado o modo dele querer ir junto, mas conseguiu convencê-lo de que ele deveria esperá-la na Reserva. Afinal, uma loba praticamente pronta para se transformar era suficiente.

"Merda!"

Seu grito fez Emmett rir do lado de fora de sua janela. Ele havia aparecido ali de repente, e estava esperando-a sair do carro, rindo do susto. Olhou para Leah, mas a loba estava de cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados e as mãos tremiam violentamente no colo. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor sair, o perigo de Leah se transformar era grande, mas precisava acalmá-la. Precisava que ela saísse do carro calma, pronta para conversar. E talvez, resolver a situação em que eles estavam. Bella colocou a mão no ombro dela, vendo-a respirar fundo, a pele quente parando de tremer excessivamente.

"Ah... vamos?"

Leah não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta e saiu, mantendo-se de pé ao lado do carro. Seus olhos castanhos observando o vampiro do outro lado. E Leah sentia-se sendo puxada por ele, como se o corpo dele fosse um enorme imã, e ela uma placa de metal. Segurou-se no carro, aquilo era forte demais.

"Emmett, acho que é melhor que você fale com ela."

Disse Bella ao sair do carro ficando ao lado do vampiro. Emmett parecia que não conseguia parar de olhá-la, ela era diferente de tudo que ele já vira. Não apenas por ser uma loba, mas pelo modo como ela era irritada, como parecia que a mente dela estava bagunçada. E o cheiro do sangue dela era apimentado, ouvia-o correr pelas veias. Bombeando os órgãos, movendo o corpo.

"Não.. deveria querer se transformar... e me matar?"

Respirou fundo, sua pele fervia. E ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em se transformar, pensava que ele estava perto. Negou com a cabeça, não confiando em sua voz ainda. Era cedo demais para confiar em qualquer coisa que fosse por hora.

"Fale sobre... ela ser sua..."

Bella incentivou Emmett, que no momento parecia realmente precisar de ajuda. E por um lado ela achava aquilo engraçado: um vampiro do porte de Emmett precisar de ajuda para falar com sua cantante, uma loba. Sorriu. Seria cômico, se não pudesse se tornar trágico tão rápido.

Esperou pacientemente que o vampiro conseguisse aproximar-se mais do carro, sem dar a volta e ficar perto da loba. Era perigoso estar ali, Leah poderia perder o controle e atacar Emmett, que poderia acertá-la. Porém, não queria sair dali, queria ser parte daquilo, ser parte de algo tão diferente, tão bom. E também esperava vê-los conversando e não se atacando como parecia que fariam em segundos.

"Você... vai embora da... cidade, sanguessuga?"

A pergunta fez Emmett rir, sua risada quase estourando os tímpanos de Bella, e fazendo Leah afastar-se um passo espantada. Para ele a pergunta fora realmente engraçada, a loba lhe chamar daquele modo era algo realmente diferente. E ela tinha muita coragem, era bom. Porém, não era momento para aquilo, não. Tinha que conseguir entender exatamente como conseguiriam ficar perto sem se matarem.

"Não, ficarei na cidade." Colocou as mãos frias dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans. "Vai ficar escondida atrás do carro?"

"Se quisesse me ter perto, já estaria desse lado."

Isabella sabia exatamente que não daria tempo de falar algo, e não viu Emmett sumir de um lado do carro, mas o viu aparecer do outro, bem perto de Leah. Prendeu a respiração e preparou-se para correr na direção oposta.

Foi como se tirassem um peso de cima de sua peito, era como conseguir respirar bem pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Leah olhava fixamente para Emmett a seu lado, e o vampiro parecia ter parado de respirar, mas estava com o olhar sereno para ela.

"Quer meu sangue?" Viu-o assentir, o rosto tornando-se sério, os olhos negros. "Saiba que se me matar, em pouco tempo, vai definhar e deixar de existir. Um lado do _imprinting_ não vive sem o outro, seja qual monstro for."

"Um cantante não foge nunca de seu vampiro, mesmo que queira. Somos capazes de rastreá-los."

Assentiram ao mesmo tempo, continuando a se fitar intensamente. Leah sentia a confusão que era a mente daquele rapaz, ele parecia pensar em tudo, parecia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"E isso será como?"

"Como a humana ali e Paul estão fazendo... devagar."

Emmett olhou Bella e sorriu pelo canto da boca ao olhar Leah novamente.

"Não sei fazer... devagar."

Bella sentia seu rosto pegar fogo. Era como se Emmett tivesse dito aquilo de propósito apenas para deixá-la sem graça. E por mais que quisesse acreditar que Leah também ficara sem graça, via no rosto dela que a loba estava contente com essa revelação. Estremeceu, não precisava de imagens para acompanhar a indireta.

"Bem, vocês se acertaram, então... eu vou embora."

Ambos assentiram, mas não disseram nada para Bella, apenas continuaram conversando baixo. Tinha certeza de que estavam combinando como se veriam, onde, e isso Bella definitivamente não queria saber. Apenas queria voltar para a casa de Paul e dormir um pouco. Tudo aquilo estava sugando suas energias. Leah e Emmett, Sam, Paul, Edward, não poder ficar em sua própria casa, o namoro falso com Jacob. Tudo parecia acontecer de uma só vez, e parecia que caia em sua cabeça, exatamente como ela sempre desejava que não acontecesse.

Ligou o carro e antes que conseguisse mové-lo, Leah bateu na janela do lado do passageiro. Olhou-a sorrindo, mas viu que ela estava séria. Abaixou a janela e viu-a colocar a cabeça para dentro.

"Não sabe onde fui, não sabe quando volto e não tem idéia se estou com ele."

Apenas assentiu. Aquilo não fora uma pergunta, e Bella não queria saber onde eles iriam ou o que iriam fazer, ou se iriam fazer algo. Apenas estava feliz de terem conseguido começar uma conversa e não arrancarem a cabeça um do outro.

Fechou o vidro vendo ambos afastarem-se para dentro da floresta e virou o carro, voltando para a Reserva. Sabia que a qualquer momento chegaria à casa de Paul, poderia tomar um banho quente e deitar e dormir. Respirou fundo, aquilo soava muito bom.

Ouviu uma música baixa começar a tocar e puxou o celular do bolso da blusa de frio, olhando rapidamente o número e voltando os olhos para a estrada. Não reconhecia aquele número, mas poderia muito bem ser Paul ligando para saber dela e porque estava demorando tanto. Apertou o botão verde enquanto virava em uma curva e via luzes na pista contrária.

"Hey, Paul, estou chegando..."

"Bella?"

O único som que se ouviu na pista praticamente deserta foi o dos pneus derrapando pelo asfalto ao Bella frear com tudo. Do outro lado da pista, havia um carro atravessado, faróis ligados e uma pessoa estava em pé do lado de fora, os braços cruzados no peito.

"Bella?"

Ainda com o aparelho na mão, mas agora longe de seu ouvido, Bella conseguia ouvir Paul chamando-a várias vezes, mas não conseguia se mover. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor virar o carro e voltar para Forks, mas não daria tempo, sabia disso. Ele era rápido demais, nunca conseguiria fugir. E foi então que encolheu-se. A dor parecia ter voltado por completo, e parecia que aquele buraco crescia a cada segundo que o olhava.

Ele não havia se movido, estava apenas fitando-a, sério. E a dor bombeava sangue para as veias de Bella, ele estava exatamente igual. E ao mesmo tempo que sentia raiva, sentia medo. Ódio. Nojo. Esperança. Tristeza. Felicidade. Respirou fundo, colocou o celular no ouvido, mas a linha estava muda, temeu pelo pior; Paul estava a caminho.

"Ed... Edward, tire... o carro do caminho."

Não era coragem, Bella sabia disso, era mais medo que qualquer coisa, mas o modo como ele a olhava não restava dúvidas de que ele estava ali para tentar tê-la de volta. Respirou fundo novamente, seus olhos buscando um lobo cinza pela orla da floresta a sua direita. Deu um grito ao ouvir o característico clique que a porta faz ao ser aberta, e a mão fria tocando sua mão, apenas fez com que fechasse ambas as mãos com mais força ao volante, apertando-o.

"Bella, olhe pra mim!"

Algo estourou dentro da morena. Era como uma correnteza, algo forte, impossível de ser parado, extremamente perigoso. Sua pele começou a ferver, tinha certo medo, certo receio, mas Bella sentia toda sua pele formigar. Sabia que era quase como estar próximo a se transformar, os rapazes falavam que a pele formigava, esquentava, parecia que se partiria. Sua respiração acelerou, sentiu a garganta começar a queimar.

Era a hora. Era exatamente a hora de Edward saber o quanto ele estragara sua vida. O quanto estava cansada de sentir dor, de ser deixada para trás, de ser deixada de lado como um brinquedo velho. Virou seu rosto, os olhos dourados dele lhe mirando sérios, mas então ele afastou-se um pouco, talvez vendo algo em sua face; Bella gostou disso.

"Não toque em mim."

Suas palavras saíram baixas, mas estava orgulhosa de si mesma, tinha conseguido dizer. Esperou apenas alguns segundos para que ele tirasse os dedos gelados de sua pele, deu um impulso para sair do carro e ele afastou-se vários passos. Saiu do carro batendo a porta com força, os olhos mirando o vampiro no meio da estrada iluminada pelos faróis de ambos os carros.

"Não deveria ter voltado, Edward. Não deveria nem ao menos ter pensado em vir aqui novamente."

"Vim para levá-la comigo, Bella. Seu lugar é ao meu lado."

"Não!"

Seu grito realmente o espantou, e para Bella ver Edward espantando pela primeira vez, foi como um presente de Natal antecipado. Respirou fundo, sua mente trabalhando muito mais rápido do que sua boca conseguia. Ouviu pequenos galhos se quebrando na floresta e soube que Paul tinha chegado. O alívio em sua mente era quase que devastador, porém, a raiva também.

"Não vai me levar com você, Edward. Sou sua cantante, mas você escolheu me deixar. E agora encontrei a _minha_ outra parte. Sou a outra parte de um lobo, sou o _imprinting_ do Paul."

Nesse exato segundo três coisas aconteceram: Edward viu o lobo cinza pular o carro em que Bella estava, ficando entre ela e ele. Paul ouviu a frase de Bella e a realização de que ela era definitivamente sua, lhe atingiu. E Bella sentiu a força que o _imprinting_ exercia sobre ela ao sentir Paul pronto para defendê-la até a morte.

Correu, escorregando e arranhando as palmas da mão no chão ao parar na frente do lobo, olhando-o desesperada. Não poderia deixar que ele lutasse com Edward. Paul poderia ter matado Victoria, mas Bella tinha medo de Edward, tinha medo do que ele seria capaz de fazer com o lobo.

"Não, lembre-se do combinado. Não por mim."

O lobo de pêlo cinza moveu-se nas patas, as unhas afiadas batendo no asfalto. Os olhos miravam Isabella e o vampiro, que olhava para a humana como se ela estivesse sozinha ali. Rosnou alto, não o queria observando-a desse modo.

"Ela ser seu _imprinting_ está lhe dando vantagens, lobo. Não ouço seus pensamentos."

Isabella girou nos calcanhares para olhar para Edward, os olhos fixos no rosto dele, ele não parecia estar mentindo. Sorriu, ao menos isso Bella conseguia fazer para ajudar Paul. Sabia que ele deveria estar com pensamentos homicidas nesse momento e isso poderia desencadear uma luta.

"Vá embora, Edward... não... pertenço mais a você."

Paul orgulhou-se de Bella nesse momento, sabia o quão difícil deveria ser para que ela falasse isso, mas ela dissera. Deu um passo a frente, sua enorme cabeça por cima do ombro dela, empurrando-a levemente para o lado.

"Pertence à ele agora?"

"Sim!"

A convicção na voz de Bella apenas fez Paul sorrir internamente e Embry e Quill, que estavam chegando perto pela floresta, comemoram com ele. Paul conseguia sentir a felicidade de sua companheira dentro de sua mente, aquele espaço que era apenas dela, que ficava maior a cada dia, que parecia querer ocupar toda sua mente, estava feliz. Esperou que o vampiro fosse embora, que entendesse e simplesmente se afastasse, entretanto algo lhe dizia que não seria assim.

"Lhe mostrarei que está errada, Isabella."

Edward entrou em seu carro no segundo seguinte, ligando-o e partindo em alta velocidade para Forks, passando a milímetros do casal que ainda estava no meio da pista. Bella ouviu estalos a suas costas e virou-se bem quando Paul se levantava do chão, sem roupa algum, olhando-a sério e aproximando-se.

"Precisa carregar consigo algum tipo de roupa."

Ele sorriu sarcástico e a abraçou.

"Você precisa parar de encontrar problemas."

Abraçou-o também, porém, um pouco desconfortável por ele estar completamente sem roupa. Sorriu.

"Estou com sono, quero um bom banho e cama."

"Vá para minha casa, nos encontramos lá."

"Onde vai?" Perguntou afastando-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos e vendo que eles estavam escuros. Seu coração se apertou, em sua mente pareceu soar um alarme, exatamente como da vez que sabia que ele estava ferido, e ele entrara em combate contra Victoria. "Não, Paul, não vá atrás dele."

"Você ouviu o que ele disse..."

"Dorme comigo hoje."

A frase fora dito alta e por isso Embry e Quill que chegavam já transformados em humanos novamente não conseguiram conter o riso, e Paul os xingou. Bella sabia que o vermelho em seu rosto apenas entregava que ela realmente falara algo íntimo deles. Desejou ardentemente que essa noite já tivesse terminado, pela quarta vez em apenas uma hora.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	10. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** _Depois de dias escrevendo essa NC, cá está pessoas... sim, tem NC no capítulo... ahauhauhauauahau_

_Agradecendo **gabs, Luna, Jana, Lenna, gby00, Marcia, Reggie, bellapack e Abby** muito obrigada pelos comentários, amores! Obrigada mesmo!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_**_Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Bella sempre pensou que o banho era uma forma de relaxar, mas tomando banho ali, após as situações em que se metera estava realmente achando que banho era quase um perigo. Não tinha ideia de como Edward continuaria com aquela obsessão, e não sabia se confiava no lobo de Paul para controlar-se em não entrar no banheiro. Odiava ter aquele tipo de pensamento de donzela em perigo, passara tanto tempo sentindo-se assim, que agora, quando começava a tomar as rédeas de sua vida, lhe parecia que nada na verdade estava em seu controle.

Respirou fundo desligando o chuveiro e puxando a toalha da pia, por nenhum momento Bella esperava que tudo acontecesse daquele momento, naquela velocidade. Parecia que agora, após tudo aquilo que já passara, estava realmente em um conto de fadas. Ou pesadelo. Ou sonho. Ou não tinha ideia do que sentir sobre essa nova situação de risco em que se encontrava.

Edward nunca a machucaria, talvez não fisicamente; mas também acreditara que ele nunca feriria seus sentimentos, e fora exatamente o que ele fizera. Enrolou a toalha nos cabelos assim que terminou de secar o corpo, sua mente divagando de tal forma que teve que desvirar a camiseta que colocara do avesso. Duas vezes. Não queria acreditar na possibilidade de Edward machucá-la fisicamente, mas ele demonstrara um nível diferente de sanidade com aquela atitude na estrada.

Respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro, o corredor da casa estava escuro, e a única luz da casa era a do quarto de Paul. Não sabia se ele estava lá ou se apenas deixara ligada, mas de uma forma ou de outra Bella tinha que ir até ali. Não poderia continuar fugindo, já estava fugindo demais de outras coisas, não poderia fazer isso com Paul também.

"Paul?"

Chamou baixo enquanto empurrava a porta e viu que o quarto estava vazio. Olhou ao redor e sorriu, era o típico quarto de um rapaz. Bagunçado, com roupas para todos os lados, pratos vazios, copos, pacotes de doces e salgados. Entrou devagar e inclinou-se para frente, tirando a toalha do cabelo e esfregando-o com força para retirar o excesso de água.

"Bela posição, Isabella."

Paul parou na porta do quarto vendo Isabella inclinada para frente, o bumbum para o ar. Aquilo definitivamente não lhe ajudou a controlar o lobo que estava sentindo o cheiro dela por toda a casa. E eles estavam sozinhos pela noite. Sua mãe estava trabalhando, e ciente de sua condição, e ciente de quem Isabella era. Não haveria problema algum no café da amanhã, ela já saberia.

Viu-a levantar com rapidez, desequilibrando e caindo sentada no colchão, a toalha na mão e os olhos arregalados, assustados. Riu baixo disso enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava-a. Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria conter-se e ela certamente não estava lhe ajudando. Mediu-a de cima a baixo vendo o pijama que ela vestia. Bella não era boba, sabia que seu lobo estava faminto por ela, e opinara por uma calça de moletom e camiseta larga. Ao menos nesse sentido não poderia ralhar com ela.

"Paul, aconteceu algo?"

Seu rosto sério com toda certeza chamou a atenção dela. Olhou-a nos olhos, vendo-a recomeçar a secar os cabelos com a toalha. Balançou a cabeça e entrou no quarto. Foi em direção ao pequeno armário no fundo do quarto e o abriu, pegando uma nova toalha e uma calça de moletom, deixando visível que não pegara nenhuma boxer ou camiseta.

"Nada. Vou tomar banho." Passou por ela novamente, vendo-a lhe medir de cima a baixo. "Se precisar de algo, pode entrar sem bater." Parou na porta do quarto, olhando por cima do ombro, mas sem focar-se nela. "E se não precisar também."

Saiu na direção do banheiro rindo ou ouvir a respiração dela acelerar levemente e o cheiro da leve excitação no ar. Aquela noite seria algo como um teste: se ele e Isabella conseguissem se manter longe um do outro, tudo daria certo entre eles em pouco tempo, se não, ele via grandes problemas no futuro. Seu lobo rosnou alto dentro de seu peito enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro e a trancava. Não queria pensar em Isabella dormindo em sua casa enquanto tomava banho, mas talvez aquilo se transformaria em algo impossível quando o cheiro dela ainda estava forte ali dentro.

Tirou seu shorts e entrou de uma só vez na água fria. Seu corpo não precisava de água quente, seria apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais desconfortável. Bateu com a cabeça no azulejo com força e sorriu fechando os olhos, o jato de água forte em suas costas. Tudo acontecera tão rápido e de forma tão absurda que Paul não parou para se perguntar onde tudo aquilo levaria. Onde estar com Isabella Swan, a amante dos sanguesugas, o levaria? Onde defendê-la do Cullen o levaria? Onde trazê-la para dentro de sua casa levaria? E aonde esse insano _imprinting_ o levaria?

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto e respirou fundo. Não sabia resposta para nada daquilo, não sabia resposta nem mesmo para o que eles jantariam, mas não adiantaria ficar com aquelas perguntas na cabeça. O tempo lhe daria as respostas, e Paul começava a desejar que o tempo fosse gentil com ele. Ao menos uma vez.

* * *

><p>Olhou para os lados e hesitou antes de abrir a porta daquela prateleira. Queria achar algumas coisas para fazer um jantar para ela e Paul, nada muito sofisticado, apenas algo para comerem antes de dormir. Ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado e parou de mexer nas coisas, esperando que ele viesse até a cozinha em pouco tempo. Olhou para o corredor que dava na cozinha e viu a sombra de Paul vindo devagar, o que não esperava era que ele viesse apenas com a toalha amarrada na cintura, o corpo ainda molhado e o cabelo escorrendo.<p>

Tentou a todo custo não ficar olhando, mas parecia impossível. Parecia simplesmente impossível seus olhos se desviarem das gotas descendo pelo tronco, fazendo as curvas dos músculos definidos. Era quase impossível que não olhasse, aquela área de seu cérebro que parecia pertencer a ele estava atiçando-a, e Bella não sabia se queria resistir de verdade.

"Estava procurando..."

"Algo pra comer."

O som da voz de Paul, baixo, rouco e calmo fez Bella estremecer. Todo seu corpo reagiu a ele, e sabia que ele sentira isso. Aparentemente todas suas sensações passavam pelo cérebro dele, e ele sabia qual estava correndo em suas veias naquele momento.

"Deveria tomar cuidado, Isabella... seu sanguessuga poderia conseguir se acalmar com você sentindo-se assim, eu não sou ele."

"Ainda bem."

Paul ponderou sobre a resposta dela e sorriu. Era aquele momento. Se tivesse que dar errado, começaria por ali, mas então ele não se importava, não agora, não com Isabella querendo provocá-lo daquele jeito. A viu desviando os olhos dos seus, a boca repuxando-se e o rosto transformando-se em uma careta quando ela percebeu o que tinha dito.

"Está com fome?"

"Sempre."

Soltou a toalha da cintura, fazendo-a aterrizar no chão devagar enquanto Bella arregalava os olhos e virava o rosto. Riu dessa atitude, sentia que ela estava com a adrenalina correndo rápida no sangue, mas a vergonha também estava presente. E muito presente.

"Se continuar com o rosto virado vou pensar..."

"Você pensa?"

A frase fez Paul congelar no lugar olhando incrédulo para uma Isabella com ambas as mãos na cintura e os olhos desafiadores colados em seu rosto. De algum modo toda aquela vergonha e timidez conseguiam ser rapidamente substituídos por arrogância e coragem. Sorriu enquanto continuava aproximando-se devagar e a via parada no mesmo lugar, o desafiando.

"Sabe, Bella, sempre achei que você..."

"Senta que la vem história."

Sorriu internamente. Estava conseguindo exatamente o que queria, desconcertar Paul. Era ridículo que tivesse que usar desse artifício para parar seus avanços, mas ele simplesmente não tinha pudores. Os olhos corriam seu rosto por inteiro após sua pequena frase, como se ele não conseguisse acreditar que ela falara aquilo. E Bella lhe deu tapinhas nas costas pela tática. Não tinha certeza de por quanto tempo aquilo funcionaria, sentia suas pernas tremendo levemente com a visão dele sem roupa alguma, mas teria que resistir o quanto conseguisse. Viu-o cruzar os braços no peito nu e molhado, o rosto ficando sério e a corpo tenso.

"Certo. Você me tirou do sério. Três segundos para que você corra."

Bella só registrou de verdade o que ele tinha falado quando ele já estava lhe falando o número dois, e então virou-se para correr. Sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem, poderia cair, se machucar feio, como era de costume. Mas o que era mais ridículo e perigoso, era saber que a culpa era toda sua, e que por um lado queria que ele lhe alcançasse.

"Eu não tenho solução." disse para si mesma quando caiu no sofá e sentiu o peso do corpo de Paul por cima do seu, em suas costas.

"Não Bella, não tem mesmo."

Respirou fundo contra a nuca dela, colocando sua língua para fora e correndo-a pela pele quente de Isabella. Sentiu-a arrepiar-se e isso causou uma reação involuntária de seu corpo, mas uma bem vinda. Forçou seu quadril contra o dela, segurando-a no sofá com os braços e beijando a nuca, apenas para mordê-la no ombro com certa força e ouvi-la reclamar.

"Paul, me deixe virar."

Ponderou alguns segundos antes de deixá-la virar-se. Os olhos castanhos de Bella lhe miravam sérios dentro de seus olhos e sabia que seu sorriso não fazia nada para deixá-la mais calma. Entretanto, para ele, ela havia começado aquilo. Ela havia feito aquilo acontecer. E agora ela arcaria com as consequências.

Abaixou seu rosto até perto do dela, beijando-a com força, forçando seu quadril contra o dela. Sentia como ela estava quente, e conseguia sentir a vontade inundando o cérebro dela de pouco em pouco. Seu lobo uivava feliz e Paul parecia aliviado. Respirou fundo e sem quebrar o beijou puxou o corpo de Isabella para cima, fazendo-a enrolar as pernas em sua cintura e os braços em seus ombros.

Carregou-a sem precisar olhar, para seu quarto, deitando-a na cama e separando sua boca da dela. Sorriu pelo canto da boca pela visão que teve. Isabella Swan, a ex-amante dos sanguessugas, filha do chefe de polícia, com os cabelos jogados e colados no rosto, a boca avermelhada, os olhos com as pupilas dilatadas, o pijama amassado. Sorriu ainda mais disso.

Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo ao vê-lo aproximando-se de si, ajoelhando na cama e puxando sua calça devagar para tirá-la de seu corpo. Sua pele arrepiava cada vez que os dedos quentes dele tocavam-na. Era incrivelmente bom, e a sensação enviava pequenas descargas elétricas para todo seu corpo. Viu-o olhá-la sem calça, apenas de renda, e sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ele a olhasse, a tocasse e a tivesse logo. Toda aquela demora parecia tortura.

"Paul... eu..."

"Não, agora você não vai falar."

Os lábios dele tocaram suas coxas e Bella teve certeza que todo seu corpo entrou em combustão. A língua dele corria sua pele com rapidez, chegando até sua renda, e então pulando para sua barriga, puxando sua enorme camiseta com os dentes. Nesse momento Bella realmente achou que morreria, sua respiração estava tão acelerada que sentia a garganta doendo, o peito subindo e descendo com rapidez.

Paul estava de joelho entre suas pernas, as mãos agora faziam o serviço de tirar sua camiseta e os olhos dele revelavam a fome de o corpo dele estava. Tremeu. Suas mãos subiram sozinhas para tocá-lo, descobrindo a pele morena lisa e quente dele. Algumas gotas ainda estavam presas na pele dele e seus dedos deslizavam por ela. Seus olhos seguiam suas mãos e quando suas mãos seguraram com força a cintura dele, ouviu-o soltar algo como um rosnado do fundo da garganta, sua mente começou a trabalhar rápida demais.

Olhou para cima, no rosto dele, e sua respiração parou, o rosto de Paul era uma máscara de prazer e tudo que Bella conseguia sentir era atração pelo rapaz que transformava-se em lobo e a tinha como companheira para o resto da vida. Aproximou o rosto da barriga dele, beijou devagar e ouviu-o rosnando baixo outra vez.

"Deite."

A voz dele estava distorcida. Os olhos miravam os seus e Bella deitou o corpo no colchão, apenas para que Paul deitasse o dele com rapidez, os dedos puxando sua renda pelas pernas e logo após enterrando-se com força dentro de si. Fechou os olhos e enterrou suas unhas nos ombros dele. A dor pareceu deixá-la sem ar e mesmo com os olhos fechados via pequenos pontos brilhantes.

"Abra os olhos, Isabella."

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. O lobo estava dando uma ordem para sua _imprinting_ e ela obedeceu. Devagar abriu os olhos, apenas para que ele começasse a se mover, o rosto próximo ao seu, o corpo pesado contra o seu. Não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra, mas sentia o corpo quente de Paul, o modo como ele a olhava, a mente dele lhe contando mais do que tudo que acontecia ali poderia lhe contar. Abriu a boca e gemeu alto, o corpo dele era quente e ele entrava em seu corpo de forma bruta, seca. Cada estocada parecia que era feita com raiva, mas as mãos de Paul contavam outra história.

As mãos de Paul deslizavam por todo o corpo de Bella, tocavam seus seios, apertavam-no contra a palma da mão. Os dedos massageavam suas costas, apertavam suas coxas, corriam por sua barriga. Bella não achava que aguentaria mais tempo, aquela sensação que ocupava tudo que pensava e sentia, aquela sensação de que simplesmente poderia deixar de existir e o faria feliz.

Sorriu e o beijou, puxou a nuca dele e sentiu como se ele resistisse ao beijo, mas então ele cedeu, e o rosnado que reverbava em seu peito, tornou-se mais alto, mais forte.

"Não ouse dizer isso... não ouse"

Riu enquanto sentia a sensação subindo por suas pernas, alcançando seu ventre, seus pulmões, seu coração e então sua mente. Estremecia a cada pequeno toque dele agora. Parecia demais, agora tudo que Paul fazia parecia demais, quente demais. E ele olhava-a como se fosse uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida. E ela era. Bella sabia que era importante para ele.

Abraçou-o e então o sentiu enterrar os dedos em sua cintura levantando seu quadril e entrando em si com mais força uma última vez. Um alto gemido e rosnado escapando da boca dele para logo após senti-lo mordendo devagar a curva de seu pescoço, as mãos agora massageando onde havia apertado. Afastou seu rosto do dele e olhou dentro de seus olhos, vendo-o sério. Beijou-o e quase nem percebeu quando dormiu com Paul ainda dentro de seu corpo.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	11. Capítulo 11

**N.A.:** _CHEGUEI, povo lindo! Tá, eu sei que atrasei alguns dias na postagem de WI, mas alegrem-se, essa é a minha única fic postada, ou seja, ela tem minha atenção em alto nível! __Não vou mentir, esse capítulo foi na verdade um pouco mais complicado de escrever porque ele me fez fazer o resumo do resto da fic e aí já viram, né, tristeza bateu e eu não queria acabar a fic, mas infelizmente um dia ela vai acabar._

_Mas se acalmem, ainda temos mais alguns capítulos._

_Bom, outra coisa linda, comecei a trampar e ser: dona de casa, mãe da Tequila linda, escrever fics e originais, trabalhar longe, estudar e ter vida social, tá fácil não, mas novamente e sempre lembrando NÃO ABANDONO VOCÊS, NÃO MESMO! Posso atrasar os capítulos em alguns dias, mas abandonar vocês não vai acontecer._

_Agradecendo as lindas: **gabs, Lenna, Marcia, Reggie, Jana, Luna, gby, bella e Abby** que comentaram. Vocês são lindas e eu agradeço de todo meu coração cada vez que vocês colocam os olhos na fic! *-*_

_Sem betagem, só revisão básica, sorry!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Abriu os olhos, observando atentamente quem estava a seu lado e arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter olhado. Ele a observava com um sorriso no rosto, parecia até que tinha ganhado um prêmio. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e esfregou os olhos, respirando fundo, sentindo o lençol raspar por seu corpo sem roupa alguma. Tinha duas opções, levantar-se e ir embora ou ficar e terem 'a' conversa. Nas duas opções via-se sem saída e sem a mínima vontade para continuar com aquilo, com nada daquilo.

Sentou-se na cama e rapidamente quis levantar e ir embora. Não queria lidar com aquilo, queria apenas que ele não fosse tão... atraente. Tão... quente, lindo, diferente de tudo que já estivera em sua frente. Irritou-se.

"Pare de me influenciar."

"E eu por acaso consigo isso com você?"

A pergunta era genuina. Virou-se brava, os olhos mirando seriamente o rosto dele. Não deveria ter sido daquele jeito, não deveria ter acontecido tão rápido. Levantou-se sem se importar em se cobrir e começou a procurar suas roupas pelo chão do quarto. Sabia que sua calça tinha sido jogada longe, mas não estava encontrando-a em lugar algum.

"Perto da porta."

A voz baixa e sussurrada dele fez seu rosto pegar fogo. Odiava que ainda ficasse assim, ainda mais com ele e naquele momento. Respirou fundo e pensou seriamente se deveria dizer algo, afinal, dormir com um vampiro não estava em seus planos para aquela noite. Não estava em seus planos para nunca.

"Hey, você está pensando e sentindo tudo rápido demais para uma hora dessas. É cedo demais, até pra mim."

Emmett jogou-se para trás na cama, deitando-se novamente e riu quando a ouviu rosnar para si.

"Ótimo, rosne. Você me ouviu dizer ontem que isso me excitava, não? Continue!"

Leah jogou um pé do tênis de Emmet nele mesmo, ouvindo-o rir mais alto e pegar o tênis no ar antes mesmo que chegasse nele. Revirou os olhos para ele enquanto terminava de colocar a renda e depois a calça. Ele observou-a todo esse tempo com olhos atentos.

"Já vai fugir?"

"Não estou fugindo."

"Também não está ficando."

Emmett levantou-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos. Viu-a lhe mirando levantar sem roupa alguma e sem vergonha de se cobrir. Riu disso.

"Tenho que ir!"

Leah virou-se pronta para sair do quarto, mas ouviu um rosnado atrás de si. Não conseguiu manter-se séria, teve que rir. Ele era enorme, forte, perigoso mesmo quando estava sorrindo, e mesmo assim portava-se como se fosse um adolescente de 15 anos contrariado. Balançou a cabeça e virou-se, voltando para perto dele.

"Eu volto... acho que depois da minha patrulha."

"Vai saber que estou por perto."

Assentiu e mordeu o lábio, sem saber se deveria beijá-lo ou simplesmente partir. Repreendeu-se por estar parecendo uma menininha de dez anos de idade sobre isso. Tinha passado metade da noite com o vampiro entre suas pernas e agora não conseguia lhe dizer 'até logo e obrigada' e ir embora? Bateu o pé no chão e virou-se, querendo ir embora, mas foi impedida por uma forte e gelada mão que a puxou pelo pescoço. Os dedos frios contra sua pele quente eram reconfortantes.

Virou-se rosnando, mas não houve tempo de dizer nada. Emmett beijou-a, tomando cuidado com seus dentes e seu veneno. Mas não controlou-se de verdade, queria beijá-la com força, e sabia que com ela poderia usar um pouco mais de força do que usava com humanos. Soltou-a e afastou-se vendo-a lhe olhar séria e virar-se para sair.

Riu disso. Mesmo com o rosto bravo, Emmett conseguia sentir que ela estava calma, feliz, e não conseguia lembrar-se quando fora a última vez que estivera tão leve com relação a alguém. Não lembrava-se quando fora a última vez que apaixonara-se assim, e simplesmente tudo ao redor deixara de importar. Encostou-se na cama e percebeu que aquele era o efeito do _imprinting_. Aquela euforia, aquele desejo, aquela urgência. Ela ser sua cantante lhe deixava daquele modo, mas pelo sangue também, o que sentia agora vinha dela e de si, e isso era algo totalmente diferente de tudo que já sentira em sua vida, mortal ou imortal. Sorriu, precisava de um banho e de um urso cinzento bravo para continuar com o bom dia.

* * *

><p>Paul acordou de manhã e soube no exato segundo quem estava respirando a seu lado na cama. Levou ainda alguns segundos para lembrar-se da noite passada, mas agora que estava acordado, lembrava-se cada segundo. Virou a cabeça e observou Isabella dormindo. Sorriu vendo o rosto dela, como ela abria a boca minimamente e como o cabelo caia em seu rosto e cobria seu olho esquerdo.<p>

E foi vendo Isabella dormir que Paul sentiu. Primeiro foi a realização de que tinha, de fato, dormido com sua _imprinting_, isso por si só já era algo de grandes proporções. E de desastrosas proporções. Logo após foi a realização das coisas que sentiram durante o ato, e conseguira sentir os sentimentos de Isabella intensos demais. E por fim, ela acordar ali. Não lembrava-se qual fora a última vez que acordara do lado de alguma garota, mas aquilo definitivamente não era algo que ele costumava fazer.

Sentou-se na cama, se descobrindo e saindo dela procurando um shorts ou uma calça. Precisava sair daquele quarto, da casa. Não queria enfrentar Isabella e os sentimentos da noite anterior. Precisava afastar-se de tudo aquilo, não pedira, não queria, e não lidaria com aquilo agora.

Saiu do quarto e encontrou sua mãe sentada na mesa do café, os olhos brilhando para ele. Pensou algumas vezes antes de falar algo e decidiu que seria melhor não dizer nada, passar reto e que o resto que se fodesse. Não queria lidar com ninguém. Queria correr, espairecer e tentar entender o porque de em um momento não conseguir se ver sem Isabella, e no outro não conseguir ficar perto dela.

"Onde pensa que vai?"

Sua mãe perguntou alto, Paul já tinha chegado na porta de entrada da casa. Virou-se e respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Correr."

"E a garota, a... Isabella?"

Paul passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e olhou para o corredor escuro. A porta do quarto estava fechada como ele deixara, e queria que ficasse daquele modo até que ele voltasse e não estivesse tão... tão... nem ele mesmo sabia como estava. Paul não tinha ideia do nome que poderia dar para esse sentimento confuso, complexo, idiota e carente que sentia. Eram coisas demais.

Balançou a cabeça e virou-se.

"Uma hora ela sai."

"Você é um imbecil."

Ouviu sua mãe gritar de lá de dentro e deu de ombros. Não era hora de lidar com ninguém, queria apenas correr, só isso. Andou até a orla da floresta perto de sua casa e tirou o shorts que colocara, deixando-o pendurado em uma árvore. Quando voltasse, o pegaria. Pulou e transformou-se rapidamente, suas grandes patas cinza batendo no chão de terra e logo ele ganhou velocidade. Precisava disso, precisava fugir daquilo tudo e precisava fazer agora.

* * *

><p>Abriu os olhos quando sentiu algo que lhe parecia uma urgência absurda de se mover e sentou-se na cama. Primeiro precisou se orientar porque não lembrava-se de onde estava. Então, antes mesmo que conseguisse pensar em algo, ouviu um grito de uma mulher:<p>

"Você é um imbecil."

Passou a mão no rosto e jogou-se deitada na cama. Já sabia onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Estava na casa de Paul e aquela que gritara, com certeza, era a mãe dele. Respirou fundo, começando a identificar que aquela urgência de se mover vinha de sua parte do cérebro que era dele. Não precisou fazer muito esforço para entender o que estava acontecendo. Mordeu o lábio e pensou por alguns segundos, tentando não ficar brava. Entretanto, duas leves batidas na porta interromperam seus pensamentos. Cobriu-se rapidamente e disse baixo que a pessoa poderia entrar.

Conhecia a mãe de Paul de uma das noites de fogueiras, e ela sorriu ao lhe ver. Ela tinha um sorriso que lembrava o de Paul, mas a pele menos morena e os olhos verdes, destacavam de forma absurda. Pensou em dizer algo, mas ela falou primeiro.

"Meu filho é um imbecil de primeira, não sei quem o ensinou a ser desse modo, apenas... não ligue. Se quiser, tem café na mesa, tenho que ir trabalhar."

"Ok. Obrigada."

Ela assentiu e fechou a porta novamente deixando Bella sozinha. Teria que matar Paul quando ele voltasse, não via outra saída. Queria entender o porque dele surtar daquele modo. Balançou a cabeça e esperou ouvir o carro da mãe de Paul sair da garagem para só então se levantar e começar o dia. Tinha plena certeza de que seria um dia infernal pelo modo como começara, não queria nem ao menos imaginar como ele terminaria. Porém, não tinha muito o que poderia ser feito, Bella já tivera dias piores, poderia lidar com aquele. Ao menos era isso que ela queria pensar.

* * *

><p>Conseguia acreditar em tudo após cem anos vivo, mas Jacob Black estar lhe esperando para conversarem sobre Isabella, era algo totalmente fora de seus padrões. Para Edward aquilo não era algo ameaçador, apenas estranho. Aproximou-se, mas ficou a uma distância segura para que pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos e não fosse pego de surpresa caso ele se transformasse. Viu-o de braços cruzados encostado em uma árvore. E sabia tudo que ele falaria apenas pelo modo como ele estava comportando-se e como parecia pensativo.<p>

"Sua atitude com Bella... acha que ela não está feliz?"

Jacob viu Edward olhá-lo sério e respirar fundo como se tentasse explicar as coisas para alguém que não entenderia. Balançou a cabeça, ele não estava ali para conversar, ele estava ali para provar-se certo, apenas isso. Cruzou os braços no peito e olhou para o lobisomem.

"Bella só esteve feliz ao meu lado, Jacob, sabe disso." Olhou-o sério, sua mente ouvindo a dele quase que vazia de pensamentos. "Sabe disso melhor do que ninguém."

A raiva inflamou em suas veias, e sentiu sua pele formigar do modo que fazia quando estava pronto para transformar-se, mas Jacob começava a entender o jogo dele, começava a ver quem Edward Cullen era, e talvez dali conseguiria entender do que ele seria capaz para ter Bella de volta.

"Tudo."

Encararam-se por alguns minutos. Jacob não importava-se que Edward visse e ouvisse as coisas em sua mente, ele queria que o vampiro soubesse que Bella poderia não estar plenamente feliz, mas ela estava tentando, e ela estava conseguindo aos poucos. Estava aos poucos melhor que estivera do que quando estava com ele. Que Paul mesmo sendo um imbecil e fazendo-a nervosa boa parte do tempo, estava conseguindo fazê-la feliz.

"E nunca é com você. Não cansa de correr atrás dela como um cachorro sem dono?"

Jacob sorriu e aproximou-se um passo de Edward, olhando-o com superioridade.

"E você, não vai cansar de vê-la escolher um lobo e não sua eternidade condenada?"

Edward calou-se. Por um lado Jacob tinha razão, Bella sempre estaria condenada se ficasse à seu lado; porém, isso não poderia impedi-lo de tê-la. Ela era sua, e sempre seria, até o dia de sua morte. Balançou a cabeça e virou-se para ir embora, mas antes deixou um recado com Jacob:

"Diga ao seu irmão de matilha que Bella é, e sempre será, minha. Ele verá isso mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Jacob não conseguiu responder, Edward desapareceu pela floresta assim que terminou de falar. Jacob começou a ficar preocupado com a segurança de sua matilha, com a segurança de Bella e como isso afetaria a matilha em seu todo. Paul daria a vida por Bella, e ele também, sem dúvida alguma; entretanto, existia um fator que poderia colocar tudo a perder: Sam. Sam poderia decidir que Bella não era prioridade, que ele não arriscaria a vida de toda sua matilha para salvá-la, que era dever apenas de Paul. Sentiu um arrepio passar por todo seu corpo. Não, Sam não deixaria um membro de sua matilha sozinho, não deixaria-o para trás, fosse quem fosse. Porém, Jacob preferia pensar que ele poderia sim fazer isso, e precisava de uma estratégia para estar pronto para assumir seu lugar como Alpha, caso isso acontecesse. Não seria fácil, não seria certo, mas de modo algum Paul seria o único a defender Bella.

Jacob morreria por ela, e se fosse necessário mataria muitos por ela também.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	12. Capítulo 12

**N.A.:** _Olá, amores. Cá está mais um capítulo de WI, e estamos chegando ao ápice da fic... *-*_

_Agradecendo: **gabs, Lenna, Marcia, Reggie, gby, Jana, Luna, Cora, Boozinha, Lu, Raffinha e bela**, vocês são umas lindas!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Sentou-se na varanda olhando para o céu escuro, sua respiração saia pela boca devagar e com uma espessa nuvem de fumaça. Cruzou os braços e observou como as árvores se moviam devagar, e como a escuridão não mais a assustava; Bella já sabia os segredos que ela escondia. Os segredos que por tanto tempo parecia que seriam seus, e apenas seus, agora estavam em aberto. Agora existiam tantas pessoas com segredos como os seus, tantas coisas novas, e tantos sentimentos conflitantes que Bella não sabia como ainda estava sã.

Encolheu-se mais e apertou mais os braços ao redor do corpo por causa do frio. Bella não conseguia acreditar que em meses sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo daquele modo. Que lobisomens, vampiros e mentiras fossem fazer parte constante de seu dia. Que esconder, fingir, mentir estavam tornando-se uma rotina.

Não conseguia imaginar alguma parte do seu dia que não houvesse mentira. Para ir até La Push, mentia para Charlie. Sobre não ter namorado, mentia para sua mãe. Para suas amigas e o resto da comunidade de Forks, fingia que era normal e que as pessoas com quem se envolvia eram normais também. Porém, nada era normal, nada em seus dias era normal. E não lembrava-se de quando pedira para as coisas não serem normais.

Ouviu galhos de uma árvore quebrando próxima à sua esquerda, sabia quem era, mas preferiu não levantar-se ou alarmar-se. Sabia que com Paul, naquele momento, brigar não levaria a nada. Apertou mais os braços no corpo e viu uma nova e espessa nuvem de fumaça branca sair de sua boca. Estava muito frio. Olhou atentamente para o local onde tinha ouvido os galhos quebrando e viu um gigante lobo cinza saindo do meio das árvores.

Tinha quase certeza de que ele não iria transformar-se, mas em segundos lá estava Paul, transformado, sem roupa alguma e aparentemente sem sentir frio algum também. Respirou fundo e apenas o observou enquanto ele parou de andar e ficou a olhá-la a uma distância razoável.

"Vai ficar aí?" Perguntou. Não gostava daquele silêncio. E gostava menos ainda que Paul estivesse com a mesma cara que estava quando sentiu que ela era sua _imprinting_.

"O que faz aqui fora?"

Paul não queria conversar com ninguém, muito menos com Bella. Era como se estivesse sendo cercado, e odiava a sensação de que era obrigado a fazer ou responder algo. Não gostava da sensação que Isabella lhe passava, e menos ainda de senti-la em sua mente, como que vigiando, querendo entendê-lo com apenas algumas sensações diferentes.

"Esperando pelo Papai Noel."

A resposta grosseira apenas fez com que Paul passasse por ela sem lhe dizer mais nada. Não queria conversar, não queria discutir, não queria nada no momento, apenas um banho e dormir. Estava cansado, estava querendo paz. Ouviu-a apenas virando-se, sem segui-lo; agradeceu internamente por isso. Aquilo estava tornando-se cansativo.

Por alguns momentos, enquanto entrava na casa, Paul sentiu-se em paz, mas logo após um grande incômodo pareceu apossar-se de sua mente. Algo como raiva e sabia bem de onde ela vinha. Parou no meio da sala e subiu a mão rápido até a pilastra, dando-lhe um soco. Isabella estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, ele tinha certeza.

Andou em passos rápidos até a varanda e olhou-a ainda no mesmo local, com os braços cruzados e o rosto sério, como que esperando-o voltar. Cruzou os braços também e estufou o peito. Não iria sair dali enquanto ela não saísse.

"Você é tão idiota... ridículo."

Bella disse realmente brava, e sabia que parte dessa braveza vinha de Paul, que estava bravo porque ela estava brava, e isso apenas deixava ambos mais bravos. E era praticamente impossível parar agora. A morena respirou fundo e aproximou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Porque correu igual criança assustada hoje?"

"Não corri como criança." Ele retrucou vendo-a ficar diretamente em sua frente, impedindo-o de se transformar.

"Sim, realmente, crianças não correm tão rápido." Não sabia de onde estava tirando as respostas, mas começava a gostar de conseguir dá-las dessa forma agressiva. "Paul, eu já disse que entendo, e eu _entendo_, mas me afastar, correr, sumir, não vai resolver nada."

"Não temos nada para resolver."

Aquilo pareceu despertar algo dentro de Isabella. Paul a viu olhá-lo séria nos olhos e então se virar, entrando na casa e dois minutos após, sair com a mochila de roupa nas costas. Não gostou daquilo.

"Onde pensa que vai?"

Sabia que levaria certo tempo para chegar à casa de Jacob, e que isso seria de certo modo perigoso, mas não queria mais ficar ali. As atitudes de Paul eram ridículas, e aquela situação apenas estava daquele modo porque ele não conseguia aceitar o que tinha acontecido.

"Vá a merda, Paul."

Continuou onde estava, olhando-a ir embora. Dentro de seu peito, o lobo parecia revoltado, rosnava, uivava, parecia pedir que a impedisse. Porém, Paul não moveu-se, deixou que ela se fosse, até perde-la de vista. Mas conseguia senti-la, conseguia sentir a raiva e o ódio dela. A frustração e tristeza também.

Sabia que estava errado, que deveria aceitar o destino, não surtar, não afastá-la, porque sabia que não conseguiria, na verdade. Não permanentemente. Respirou fundo e desceu os degraus da varanda batendo os pés no chão com grama e andando na mesma direção que ela. Infernos, teria que ir atrás dela, e logo. O sanguessuga ainda estava na cidade, e não parecia ter entendido seus recados.

* * *

><p>"Edward, pare com isso."<p>

Emmett avisou pela terceira vez na mesma conversa. Já estavam discutindo há vários minutos, e Emmett via que a cada momento parecia que Edward estava perdendo a razão.

"Ela é _minha_, Emmett, sabe disso."

"Ela _foi_ sua, Edward!"

Ambos estavam do lado de fora da casa, seus olhos dourados fitavam-se sérios, e não pareciam os irmãos que passaram tantos anos juntos. Não, ali pareciam vampiros desconhecidos, pareciam estranhos próximos do ataque.

Leah observava tudo parada na orla da floresta perto do grande casarão. Sentira a raiva e frustração de Emmett em sua mente com certa força, e desviou levemente seu percurso da ronda e viu que eles pareciam que começariam a se enfrentar. Engoliu em seco, o ruivo parecia que atacaria Emmett, e Leah ouviu sua loba remexer-se incômoda dentro de seu peito. Sabia que o _imprinting_ agia em seu corpo agora, iria liderar qualquer que fosse sua ação sobre o que aconteceria.

Emmett conseguia sentir Leah perto de si, era algo que ele simplesmente conseguia sentir e aquilo lhe alarmou. Edward não parecia estar raciocinando direito, e aquela discussão poderia transformar-se em uma briga em segundos. E pelo que já vira do _imprinting_, sabia que Leah não lhe deixaria ficar machucado. Não, ela entraria no meio da luta e poderia acabar machucada.

"Então é isso? A loba?"

A voz de Edward pareceu enviar um aviso para Emmett, ele não era mais ele mesmo naquele momento. Algo ali parecia ter mudado, algo como ódio parecia comandar Edward, e o ruivo estava pronto para atacá-lo. Não deixaria que machucasse Leah. Não entraria em nenhuma briga, ela viria lhe defender e o pior poderia acontecer.

"Edward, fique fora disso. Deixe Bella em paz. Deixe os lobos em paz."

Um rosnado, apenas um rosnado foi o que Edward deu antes de avançar sobre Emmett, e Leah sentiu a pele rasgar-se e logo em seu lugar estava uma loba cinza clara. Assim que suas patas bateram no chão, Leah desatou a correr, enquanto seus olhos viam o vampiro ruivo atacar seu _imprinting_, e jogá-lo na direção da parede da casa, fazendo com que essa quebrasse e as janelas estourassem com o impacto.

Correu mais rápido, sentindo dois lobos dentro de sua mente. O primeiro era Jacob, que estava fazendo patrulha em outro canto da floresta e o outro era Paul, que parecia estar andando atrás de alguém. Não disse nada, apenas deixou que eles vissem o que estava acontecendo. Precisaria de ajuda, sabia disso.

Levantou-se rápido e viu o vampiro parado do lado de fora da casa, olhando-o. Mas o viu se virar e uma loba tentar mordê-lo. Correu, mas não a tempo, Edward já tinha acertado o animal, lançando-o para trás, fazendo-o ganir de dor e ficar deitado no chão contorcendo-se. Deu um soco no ombro de Edward, empurrando-o para longe e correndo na direção do lobo ferido. Sabia ser Leah, e agora que estava junto dela, via que o peito da loba parecia estar afundado, colocou a mão por cima do ferimento e sentiu que, no mínimo, três costelas estavam quebradas. Virou-se para a direção que sabia estar Edward e olhou-o com raiva.

"Você destrói tudo, Edward. Você não merece nada."

Leah ganiu de dor e usou suas últimas forças para voltar a forma humana. Não conseguiu ver nada, apenas uma luz forte que parecia vir do céu, e ouviu a voz apagada de Emmett.

"Não invente de morrer, cacete."

Levantou-a em seus braços e correu na direção de La Push. Precisava levá-la até a matilha, eles poderiam salvá-la, eles saberiam o que fazer. Correu com um receio absurdo em seu peito. O medo de perdê-la. O medo de não mais sentir o cheiro dela, o medo de não mais tê-la em sua vida. E caso isso acontecesse, mataria Edward. Juntaria-se com o _imprinting_ de Bella e mataria Edward, não teria dó, não pensaria em mais nada.

Após ultrapassar a linha limite entre Forks e La Push foi recebido por dois lobos. Pelo cheiro, identificou que um deles era Jacob, que assim que andou para perto de si, transformou-se no ar. Viu o irmão de matilha dela correr até ele, e olhá-la com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu vi o que aconteceu... onde ele está?"

"Não sei, Jacob, mas isso não é hora. Ela não está bem."

Emmett afastou-a de seu peito, mostrando o peito dela, que na forma humana deixava ainda mais aparente as costelas quebradas. Jacob disse para Paul correr avisar Sam, que eles a levariam para a casa dele. Logo o lobo cinzento sumiu correndo veloz pela floresta e Jacob e Emmett começaram a correr para a casa de Sam.

"Vou matá-lo." Jacob sentenciou.

"Terá minha ajuda." Respondeu Emmett sério, olhando Leah.

* * *

><p>Sam olhava sua matilha, estava sério. O assunto que trataria era de extrema importância e ele sabia que os ânimos não eram dos melhores. Todos ali queriam a cabeça do Cullen. Ele havia ameaçado um membro da matilha e ferido outro. Jacob estava em pé ao lado de Sam, e sentia-se como se fosse uma criança. Queria vingança, queria matar. Não apenas para vingar Leah, mas para também livrar Bella dele, definitivamente.<p>

Paul estava em pé, em um canto da sala, olhava Sam e Jacob tentando começar o discurso. Sabia que eles precisavam pensar, mas no momento, Paul queria apenas saber que Leah estava fora de qualquer perigo e ir matar o Cullen. Não conseguia acreditar na audácia do vampiro de ameaçá-lo, mas ferir um membro da matilha era demais. Trocou o peso da perna e ouviu os passos leves de Isabella no quarto com Emily. Elas estavam com Leah, que recuperava-se aos poucos, apesar de ainda não saberem como ela ficaria.

Jacob usara a mesma técnica que o Dr. Cullen usara em si. Os ossos dela já estavam calcificando quando chegaram à casa de Sam, e Jacob e Sam, tiveram que quebrá-los e tentaram deixá-los no lugar novamente. Foram duas horas com gritos estridentes, e um vampiro que parecia que arrancaria a cabeça do irmão ele mesmo.

"O Cullen quebrou o pacto. Feriu uma de nós. Deverá ser caçado e destruído."

Sam disse apenas essas palavras e a matilha pareceu sentir-se mais leve. Todos queriam caçá-lo, todos queriam sua morte. Paul moveu-se impaciente e viu que Emmett olhava-o de forma estranha. Aproximou-se dele e viu os outros olhá-lo também.

"Ele é rápido, mas está sozinho."

Bella correu até a sala ao ouvir as palavras de Sam e observou todos os lobos. Emily veio devagar até a sala e parou ao lado de Sam, olhando-o de forma temerosa.

"Sabe que é o certo." Sam lhe disse.

"Nem sempre o certo, é o mais fácil." Emily respondeu abraçando-o.

Paul observava Bella lhe fitando longamente. Ela sabia que ele iria atrás de Edward não só por Leah, mas também por ela, e uma urgência cresceu em seu peito. Ficou com o peito apertado, o rosto estava sério, mas queria e sentia que chorava por dentro. Precisava colocar um fim naquilo. Precisava parar Edward. Ninguém se machucaria por ela, ninguém!

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>

**N.A.:** _Quem acha que a Bella vai fazer merda? xD__  
><em>


	13. Capítulo 13

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, cá está o capítulo lindinho. Adoro cada review que recebo, fico louca de vontade de postar antes, mas não conseguia escrever. Esse capítulo é o penúltimo e espero que vocês gostem, de verdade!_

_Agradeço: **Marica, Lenna, Reggie, gabs, Jana, Naty, Luna, bellapack, Lu, Guest 1, Guest 2 e Mel**, vocês são umas lindas. Obrigada, mesmo!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Tudo que estava escutando não fazia o mínimo sentido. Ela estava falando sobre lobos e vampiros, e incluía a família Cullen e os meninos da reserva. Charlie balançou a cabeça e continuou a escutar a conversa do primeiro degrau da escada do quarto de Bella. Ela chegara há quase uma hora, os olhos arregalados, cabelos desgrenhados e parecia mais pálida que normalmente.

A questionou sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ela se recusou a lhe dizer, repetindo que estava tudo bem; porém, era visível que não estava. E mesmo Charlie odiando ter que espioná-la para descobrir o que estava se passando, dessa vez ele ficara feliz de o fazer: Bella estava ficando louca.

"Alice, eu não liguei para que você para resolvermos o que passou, quero só que venha e leve Edward daqui. A matilha vai matá-lo, ele feriu Leah, a única loba da matilha, que é a cantante do seu outro irmão e ele _imprinting_ dela. Acha mesmo que eles vão se importar se Edward está fora de controle? Ele é um maldito vampiro e eles vão estraçalhá-lo por ter machucado uma deles!"

A urgência na voz de Bella fez Charlie quase acreditar que ela estava falando sério, mas era algo incrível demais para poder pensar em acreditar. Passou a mão no rosto e respirou fundo, talvez fosse melhor conversar com ela, descobrir quão louca ela estava. Subiu o último degrau, evitando fazer barulho e parou debaixo do batente da porta, vendo Isabella de costas para si. A mão estava embrenhada no cabelo, a outra segurava o celular que não era o dela junto ao ouvido e ela pisava firme pelo quarto como se estivesse tentando fazer buracos.

"Mas que merda, Alice, vem buscar o Edward ou vou deixar os lobos fazerem o bendito serviço deles e eliminarem de uma vez os vampiros dessa merda de cidade!"

Com isso Bella desligou o celular irritada. Correra da casa de Sam para sua casa, com o celular de Emily consigo. Não queria nenhum deles escutando sua conversa, e queria menos ainda que Paul ou Emmett a impedisse de fazer algo. Não queria Edward perto de si, mas menos ainda queria que ele fosse morto. Já bastava que ele e Emmett tivessem brigado, e Leah tivesse se ferido. Não queria mais ninguém machucado por sua culpa.

Virou-se rápida, pronta para sair do quarto e achar algo para comer, precisava ao menos de algo para parar de pé, e foi quando viu Charlie. Por alguns segundos o coração de Bella bateu rápido e sentiu que todo o sangue esvaia-se de seu rosto. Sua respiração acelerou e ela soube que Charlie havia escutado toda sua conversa, ele estava lhe fitando com a mesma expressão que qualquer pessoa que não soubesse a verdade a fitaria: como se ela fosse louca.

Cansou-se e sentou na beira da cama, talvez fosse melhor deixar Charlie interná-la, ao menos trancafiada em um manicômio não poderia ferir ninguém. Respirou fundo e olhou-o de forma complacente, vendo-o vir devagar até estar sentado a seu lado. Charlie ainda estava com o uniforme de xerife e Bella sorriu; nunca havia lhe dito, mas gostava de vê-lo usando o uniforme, mesmo com o perigo que ele corria quando o colocava.

"Bella, com quem conversava?"

Engoliu em seco. Era muito o que explicar, mas não via como mentir, seria melhor continuar bancando a louca, talvez ele desistisse. Ou a levasse internada, Bella ainda estava decidindo pela melhor opção.

"Com Alice."

"E conversavam sobre o que? Ela está bem?"

Por alguns segundos Bella pensou que realmente escaparia daquela. Era como se Charlie fosse ignorar tudo que ouvira e ela poderia sair dali sem grandes mentiras mirabolantes, apenas ir. Porém, viu-o pegar o celular de sua mão e olhar o registro de chamada, vendo o número que havia discado.

"Bella..."

"É tudo verdade, Charlie."

As palavras saíram rápidas e Bella colocou as mãos na boca como se não quisesse ter dito aquilo, mas no fundo, queria partilhar aquela loucura toda com alguém de fora. Viu Charlie olhá-la desconfiado, como se não acreditasse no que ela estava falando, mas ao mesmo tempo soubesse que algo estava errado.

"Charlie, pai... eu preciso de te contar algumas coisas."

E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, Bella lavou sua alma para alguém que não tinha direito de saber nada, mas que agora começaria a fazer parte daquela rede de mentiras.

* * *

><p>Chovia forte e Charlie gritou apenas uma vez para que ela voltasse para dentro de casa antes que tudo acontecesse devagar e dolorosamente.<p>

Eles haviam conversado por horas, como nunca haviam feito antes, e Charlie viu-se diante de uma verdade que não poderia contestar. Ela estava lhe mostrando fatos, contando histórias, e expondo uma matilha e uma família de vampiros em sua cidade.

Não havia nem vinte minutos após a conversa ter acontecido e o celular de Emily tocou na mão de Charlie, fazendo-o olhar o visor. Entregou-o para Bella, que o atendeu e ia desculpando-se com quem quer que fosse a pessoa e dizendo que não era Emily quando ouviu Paul gritar do outro lado:

"Está com seu pai?"

"Paul? Sim, estou, o que houve?"

A linha ficou muda e Bella olhou o aparelho intrigada. O que estava acontecendo, porque Paul havia lhe ligado no celular de Emily? Olhou Charlie e viu-o cruzar os braços, sério.

"Precisamos ir, pai."

"Onde pensa que vai, Bella? Ainda não terminamos de conversar sobre aquele moleque."

"Eles foram caçá-lo, pai, isso não vai dar certo."

"Quem? Edward? Deixe que eles o matem, melhor sem ele." Charlie disse realmente satisfeito que ao menos para isso os lobos serviriam.

"Charlie, um dos lobos pode se machucar como aconteceu com Leah. Edward está fora de si!"

Charlie continuou no mesmo lugar, mas Bella perdeu a paciência. Começou a descer as escadas rapidamente e ouviu Charlie gritar, descendo atrás de si. Parou na cozinha, olhando para ele que vinha correndo também.

"Não vai até lá."

"Não preciso, eles já devem estar aqui."

Por um segundo apenas a chuva se fez ouvir do lado de fora, mas ambos estavam silenciosos e puderam ouvir rosnados altos e um som alto de estrondo, como trovão e raio. Bella correu para a porta e a abriu, a chuva forte caía e estava mais escuro do que quando ela chegara. Entretanto, não precisou de luz auxiliar para ver a batalha que acontecia na rua em frente a sua casa.

Emmett estava parado ao lado de quatro lobos enormes e Edward estava do outro lado da rua, olhando sério para ela. Seu coração bateu rápido e antes mesmo que tivesse oportunidade de respirar novamente, dois lobos avançaram com Emmett para cima de Edward.

"NÃOOOOOOO!"

Aquilo seria um banho de sangue, e foi quando sentiu Charlie lhe segurar pela cintura, sabendo que ela tentaria impedi-los de brigar.

"Me solta, Charlie."

Gritou e se debateu enquanto via um lobo negro e outro cinza a tentarem morder qualquer lugar de Edward, e Emmett a tentar segurá-lo no lugar. Enquanto os outros dois lobos cercavam a briga, apenas esperando para atacar.

Debateu-se por mais alguns momentos e então libertou-se. Correu em direção a briga, o lobo negro havia cravado os dentes no braço de Edward, mas ele conseguira se soltar, mas fora gravemente ferido. O grito dele quase a deixou surda, mas Bella continuou a correr quando um chute dele acertou Emmett no peito, e agora apenas Paul e ele brigavam. Sabia que era perigoso, que poderia se ferir, mas não poderia deixar que mais nenhum deles se ferisse.

"Edward, pare!"

E foi quando sentiu aquela dor. Era como todo seu corpo tivesse batido em um muro, porém, não era um muro. E não estava parada, estava movendo-se, para trás. E gritou. Um grito de dor, mas também um grito de medo, ela vira Emmett segurando Edward pelos ombros. Eles iriam matá-lo.

Havia alguém chamando-a, alguém gritando seu nome e ela não conseguia bem distinguir quem era, mas alguém a tocava e todo o peso do mundo estava em seu peito. Sentiu sangue em sua língua, e quis desmaiar, mas não podia. Alguém se machucaria ou morreria e ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Porém, sentiu que não conseguia se mover e outro grito escapou sua boca.

"Edward, o que você fez?" Emmett gritou acusando-o e a luta parou.

Primeiro foi Charlie a chegar ao corpo caído de Bella e ele olhou para trás, a chuva atrapalhando sua visão, mas viu um dos lobos quase deitar-se no chão e transformar-se em um rapaz alto. E quando ele estava próximo, viu que era Paul.

"Saía daqui, preciso levá-la ao médico."

"Vou com ela." Paul disse ajudando Charlie a levantar o corpo de Bella do chão, a dor dela inundando sua mente.

Fitaram-se sérios, mas Charlie desistiu por hora de atacar qualquer um deles e cuidar de Bella. O empurrão que Edward havia lhe dado a jogará longe demais, e com toda certeza ela teria quebrado vários ossos. Temeu pelo pior.

Paul ajudou Charlie a colocar Bella na viatura e entrou atrás, colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo. Não lembrava-se de Edward, Sam ou qualquer outro, sua mente estava em Bella, na dor que ela sentia e no quanto seu medo estava presente. Não poderia perdê-la, não poderia perdê-la por nada.

Edward viu a viatura partir, seu corpo ainda preso pelos braços de Emmett, não conseguia pensar coerentemente; porém, um rosnado a seu lado, lhe fez virar o rosto. Balançou a cabeça e soltou-se do irmão com certa dificuldade.

"Não voltarei mais."

E os lobos o viram correr, fugindo. Quil e Embry tentaram segui-lo, mas logo Sam os chamou. Não queria mais ninguém machucado. Transformaram-se e juntaram-se a Emmett.

"Ligue para sua família e passe o seguinte recado: qualquer vampiro que pisar em Forks, será caçado e morto. Eles estão banidos daqui."

Emmett assentiu e abaixou a cabeça, sabendo o que aquilo significava para si. Quis ficar com raiva, mas sabia que Sam apenas estava protegendo sua matilha. Teria que esperar Leah melhorar para levá-la dali, não a deixaria para trás.

"Vamos. Você ficará com Emily cuidando de Leah, vou me trocar e ir para o hospital. Quil, Embry, façam ronda, e caso o encontrem, me avisem. Dessa vez ele não poderá escapar."

Emmett olhou-o sem entender e viu Sam olhá-lo questionador.

"Você é um vampiro, mas é o _imprinting_ de Leah. O novo tratado não cabe a você."

O vampiro sorriu, seguindo Sam, que transformara-se novamente, enquanto Quil e Embry seguiam em outra direção, também transformados. Edward machucara gravemente Bella, e Emmett apenas esperava que o pior não acontecesse.

* * *

><p><em>continua...<em>


	14. Capítulo 14

**N.A.:**_ Eu sei, eu bem sei que demorei o triplo de tempo que deveria, mas acho que minha mente não queria terminar a fic... e é isso, amores, a fic terminou!_

_Agradecendo **TODAS VOCÊS LINDAS QUE FICARAM AQUI,** muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Paul encostou-se na parede do fundo do quarto, seus olhos mirando a cama à sua frente. Queria poder fazer algo e curá-la logo, deixá-la melhor; porém, o médico dissera que ela estava com algumas costelas contundidas, ombro deslocado e um braço quebrado. O impacto fora forte, e eles tiveram que dizer que ela havia batido o carro e que batera o peito contra o volante. O médico não acreditara na história, mas como Charlie, o Xerife, estava contando-a, preferiu apenas balançar a cabeça e fazer os exames necessários.

Por alguns segundos Charlie e Paul fitaram-se, os olhos sérios de ambos não ajudava em nada, eles sabiam, mas de algum modo naquele olhar ambos entenderam que já não poderiam ficar com a mesma briga, com a mesma discussão. Bella estava entre eles, Bella seria a mediadora de tudo aquilo, e eles teriam que lidar com aquilo caso quisessem que ela continuasse sã e entre ambos.

Olharam para a porta que dava para o corredor do hospital ao ouvirem vozes questionando onde era o quarto de Isabella Swan. Após alguns segundos, a porta abriu-se devagar e uma cabeça espiou e voltou a sumir.

"É aqui."

Ouviram Jacob dizer e logo mais cinco pessoas abarrotavam o pequeno quarto, fazendo com que Paul ficasse irritado e Charlie olhasse torto para todos eles. Entretanto, ao ver Billy, Charlie ficou ainda mais bravo, chegando perto do homem na cadeira de rodas e falando baixo:

"Precisamos conversar."

E saiu do cômodo, deixando Billy olhando para Paul. O moreno não precisou falar nada para que Billy soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Charlie agora sabia de tudo e isso geraria uma incrível briga entre eles. Virou a cadeira naquela direção e seguiu para fora do quarto enquanto ouviu os rapazes perguntando juntos se Bella estava bem e se já tinha acordado.

Por um segundo Charlie ponderou se deveria realmente gritar, xingar, berrar com Billy, mas de nada adiantaria, nada tiraria de si a sensação de que fora traído pelo melhor amigo.

"Você soube todo esse tempo com quem ela estava namorando."

Billy aproximou-se de Charlie após essa acusação e lhe disse também em voz baixa.

"Ela também sabia. Sabia dos riscos. De ambos os lados."

Charlie olhou desacreditado para o homem na cadeira de rodas, era como se ele realmente estivesse justificando-se, e não pedindo desculpas por ter escondido algo tão importante dele.

"Billy, você deixou..."

"Eu não deixei nada, Charlie. Entenda, tudo isso é muito maior do que sua filha adolescente querendo namorar um imortal e estar atrelada eternamente à Paul agora. São vidas, tribos e clãs milenares em jogo. Não é um simples namoro adolescente."

"Era minha filha que estava em jogo, Billy."

"É a vida de meu filho que está em jogo, Charlie."

Por vários minutos eles apenas se fitaram, cada um com sua razão. Cada um com sua certeza. Charlie sentou-se em um dos bancos próximos à porta do quarto de Isabella. Sua cabeça doía e girava, estava a horas tentando processar tudo que Bella contara, tudo que acontecera, e segurava-se para não ir caçar Edward Cullen ele mesmo. Mesmo que já soubesse que de nada adiantaria baleá-lo, talvez a situação de atirar no maldito lhe desse algum tipo de satisfação.

"Quando ela me contou sobre aquele acidente, que mentiu sobre ter caído da escada... quis matar o Cullen... e a família inteira dele. Mas vê-lo empurrá-la, a força dele e a velocidade... como ela conseguiu amá-lo?"

Billy parou a seu lado, olhando-o e vendo como Charlie parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos. Viu-o enterrar o rosto nas mãos e suspirar.

"Eu poderia lhe dizer que isso é o que eles fazem... mas o sangue de Bella o atraiu e ela se apaixonou, Charlie. Assim como Jake por ela, e agora ela e Paul." Viu Charlie soltar mais um suspiro derrotado; sorriu disso. "Sei bem que Paul não é o melhor candidato a namorado que um pai deseja para uma filha, mas ele vai protegê-la. E amá-la. Ele vai amá-la como nunca amou ninguém, e nem nunca mais amará."

Por um momento Charlie levantou o rosto das mãos e observou Billy, vendo o semblante triste dele. Não precisou perguntar para saber que ele havia encontrado a outra metade dele e que perdê-la deixou-o naquele estado, quase matando-o. Respirou fundo e viu à frente alguém vindo rápido. Viu Sam e Emily vindo rápidos pelo corredor, mas então levantou-se ao ver quem vinha atrás deles.

"Não vai chega perto de Isabella, monstro."

Sam colocou-se na frente de Charlie que olhava Emmett de forma raivosa.

"Charlie, ele é um dos nossos agora."

Por um momento Charlie não entendeu, mas então viu alguém vir de detrás de Emmett e segurá-lo pelo braço por apoio. E foi quando viu, o mesmo olhar de devoção no rosto de Leah para Emmett, que vira no rosto de Paul ao olhar para Bella. Tentou registrar que ali ele via um vampiro e uma lobisomem, e que eles olhavam-se de forma carinhosa. Balançou a cabeça e sentou-se, aquilo era demais por um dia só.

"Sente-se aqui, Emmett, precisamos conversar."

Essa foi a deixa para todos os outros entrarem no quarto, abarrotando-o ainda mais e deixando-o quase impossível de respirar. Emmett sentou-se ao lado de Charlie, e pela primeira vez viu-o como símbolo de autoridade, como um pai que daria um sermão.

"Farei o papel do pai de Leah, pois sabe que ele está... bem, não sei se seria certo usar morto, você também está, não é?" Emmett apenas concordou olhando dentro dos olhos de Charlie. O semblante do homem era sério, apesar de também cansando. "Ele não está aqui e acho que... acho que seria o mais certo lhe dizer que ela não é uma garota para que a use e a jogue fora. Creio que sabe que ela mesma o fará em pedaços caso isso aconteça."

Emmett riu baixo disso e concordou acenando.

"Não preocupe-se, Charlie. Não querer ser despedaçado."

"Ótimo." Charlie bateu as mãos nas pernas e levantou-se, mas antes de entrar no quarto de Bella, olhou Emmett novamente e perguntou. "Não sente vontade de beber..." Olhou para os lados. "Meu sangue, sangue deles ou o de Leah?"

"Sim, o tempo todo. Mas não bebo de pessoas importantes para mim."

Charlie concordou balançando a cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com a sensação de que ele poderia estar com muita fome, e isso não era uma boa coisa. Porém, qualquer pensamento deixou sua cabeça ao entrar no quarto e ver que Isabella estava despertando. Empurrou algumas pessoas para os lados e chegou até a cama dela, vendo que Paul estava do outro lado, os olhos observando sérios Bella movendo-se devagar, abrindo os olhos bem lentamente.

Por alguns segundos Bella apenas tentou registrar o que estava acontecendo e de quem eram aquelas mãos que estavam segurando as suas. Viu Charlie de um lado e sorriu, virou a cabeça devagar e com dificuldade para o outro lado e viu Paul. Conseguia sentir que tinha algo estranho com seu ombro e seu braço, e que respirar parecia a coisa mais difícil a ser feita.

"O qu..."

"Não, Isabella, o médico disse que não seria uma boa ideia querer falar." Charlie alertou-a, e virou-se para Quill. "Chame um médico."

O garoto sumiu pela porta e quando Charlie virou-se para voltar a falar com Isabella, viu-a com os lábios colados aos de Paul. Aquilo não era nada do que esperava da recuperação dela. Tossiu e viu que eles se afastaram, mas que Bella não parecia estar com vergonha alguma. Logo após o médico chegou e observou da porta o número de pessoas dentro do quarto.

"Bom, preciso examinar a paciente, então..."

Aos poucos as pessoas saíram e apenas Charlie e Paul ficaram; entretanto o médico ficou olhando Paul, esperando que ele saísse. O moreno cruzou os braços, esticando os ombros e olhando sério para o médico.

"Se vai tocar na minha namorada, eu vou ficar."

Charlie olhou para o rapaz e sorriu fraco enquanto balançava a cabeça. Billy tinha razão, ele a protegeria, mesmo se fosse de um médico querendo examiná-la. Charlie assentiu para o médico que olhava-o e viu-o chegar perto de Bella para examiná-la. Não sabia quantas vezes aquilo já se repetira, mas tinha certeza que não seria a última vez que veria aquela cena.

* * *

><p>Duas semanas depois Bella já conseguia andar sozinha e pegar as coisas com o braço do ombro deslocado. Mesmo que Charlie tivesse lhe dito que não seria uma boa ideia sair, Bella disse que precisava ver o lado de fora da casa, estar entre outras pessoas e simplesmente esquecer o que acontecera. Entretanto, a verdade é que ela queria fazer uma ligação.<p>

Assim que chegou à varanda, Bella puxou o celular do bolso e discou um número rapidamente, esperando dois toques e sabendo quem atenderia.

"Está no viva-voz, Bella." Alice disse.

Por um segundo Bella ficou sem reação, mas então lembrou-se de tudo que queria falar e de todas as coisas que queria falar. Precisava de uma vez por todas terminar aquele assunto. Respirou fundo, mesmo sentindo dores imensas no peito por conta de suas costelas.

"É, na verdade... só quero dizer: Adeus."

Sua voz estava calma, não estava irritada, não estava nervosa, apenas queria dizer adeus, algo que eles a privaram quando foram embora. E agora parecia que ela simplesmente estava livre. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, olhando para o carro que parava na rua em frente de sua casa e sorriu.

Desligou o aparelho e colocou-o no bolso, seu braço engessado doendo com o movimento, e o ombro que havia sido deslocado latejando brevemente. Paul aproximou-se e viu-o olhá-la questionador.

"Falando adeus."

Ele assentiu e beijou-a, devagar, sorrindo logo após.

"Então, acredito que isso seja um 'olá'?"

Bella riu e assentiu, beijando-o mais uma vez.

"Interessante esse péssimo _imprinting_, não acha?"

Ele apenas riu, abraçando-a como conseguia. Bella estava certa de que Paul não seria fácil, de que eles ainda teriam um longo caminho pela frente, e dessa vez ela iria com calma, a eternidade era apenas um mero detalhe agora.

_Fim_


End file.
